In my baby's eyes
by Taylor Perez
Summary: Alyssa is Letty's biological daughter who she thought died in a car accident years ago. Hobbs tells her she's alive but there's more than one problem if she wants to get her back.
1. I'll find you

It was a normal day with the family at the beach. Everyone was there enjoying themselves in the water and the sand. Little Brian lay on his father's side and slept whilst the other kids splashed around in the water. The adults sat around and chatted about past life and all their other enemies.

"I think that Owen was the worst." Roman stated.

"My brother? He's a little baby compared to me." Dec said.

"We had to crash a plane." Tej added.

"I think that the terrorist who was after me was the worst player ever. The guy had guns everywhere and not to mention I was driven off a cliff." Ramsey said.

"Yeah, that was something big." Roman remembered.

"Like the size of your forehead?" Tej said attracting more laughs.

Suddenly a large camouflage jeep parked itself at the edge of the road and Hobbs got out. Samantha turned around and ran up to her father who picked her up as he saw her. He walked towards Letty and Dom with a file in his hand.

"What you got for us now Hobbs?" Dom asked.

"Not necessarily for your whole team Dom. This one concerns Letty and that's it." Hobbs answered handing the file to her.

"Maybe Owen wants me back." Letty joked.

She opened the file and looked through the information that was given. There was a man in the photo hauling a little girl down the road. Dom leaned over and took the photos from her. She couldn't put her finger around it. What the hell did this have to do with her?

"What does this have to do with me?" Letty asked.

"Letty, you don't recognise that little girl or the man?" Hobbs said a little confused.

"Dude, I lost my memory. It's still a little phased." Letty said.

"That's your ex boyfriend Cooper and your little girl Alyssa." Dom said for her.

"Alyssa?" Letty said thinking about the name.

"Her nickname used to be Kitty." Hobbs said.

Instantly her mind flashed to back when she was in the hospital. Cooper was standing next to her looking at the little baby. She cried as the baby yawned and looked up at both of them. After a few days in the hospital, they got into Cooper's car and started driving back to her home. When they were driving, they got back into an argument about Dominic.

"You don't need Dom to take care of the baby. You've got me now Letty." Cooper said.

"I just miss him." Letty said putting her arm on the sill.

"You miss him? What the fuck is wrong with you Letty? We have a baby together." Cooper questioned.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Letty screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cooper screamed.

He turned to the right and started rolling down into the forest. Once they reached the bottom, they were upside down and broken glass was everywhere. Letty opened her eyes and saw that Cooper was dead. She could no longer hear the screams from her baby girl, so she assumed that she was dead. Carefully she stepped out of the car and limped back to the path where she fell over.

"Letty? Letty? Are you alright?" Dom said shaking her.

"Yeah, I remember." Letty said looking at Hobbs. "I thought that they were both dead."

"They weren't dead. Girl got a large cross scar on the back of her neck and Cooper lost an eye." Hobbs said.

"I have to go and get her. I don't want Cooper anywhere near her." Letty said getting up.

"It's not going to be easy. Cooper's been known to move a lot and protect his daughter at the same time." Hobbs said.

"And I've been known to pull off heists, illegal street races and operating army tanks." Letty said.

She got up from where she's was sitting and ran to her car. Dom picked up Brian and brought him over to the car.

"Are you really going to do this?" Dom asked seriously.

"Yes, she's my little girl. You would've done the same with Brian." Letty said smiling at little Brian. "I'll call if I need you."

Dom kissed the top of her head and she kissed Brian before leaving. Whilst driving she got on the phone to Hobbs and asked him where he was last seen. He replied with the playground but that was a little over an hour ago. Nonetheless she drove to the playground and searched around for Cooper with a little girl which was hard considering that the whole town was in the playground. She walked into the playground where all the kids were running about and searched every little ride. There was no sign of Alyssa on the slide, swings, climbing frame, jungle Jim or net contraption. Finally she gave up and sat on the sand where she remained until a little boy came up to her.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"I can't find my little girl." Letty answered.

"What's her name?" He inquired.

"Alyssa." Letty replied.

"She's in the tunnel by herself." The boy said before running to the tunnel.

She followed the little boy to the tunnel and saw the lonely little girl laying on the metallic floor. Quickly she thanked the little boy and crawled through the tunnel. As she got closer to Alyssa, she saw the large cross scar on her neck.

"Hey kid, what are you doing in here?" Letty asked.

"Daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers." Alyssa replied.

"Well, you're already talking to me." Letty said.

"…who are you?" Alyssa said getting up and looking at her.

"An old friend of your daddy's. He told me to come and pick you up from the park but you're gonna have to show me where you live." Letty explained.

"What's your name?" Alyssa asked.

"Letty." She answered.

Alyssa moved her hair out of her face and took a better look at her. She thought for a while about the situation and then agreed to go with her. They walked out of the playground and into the parking lot where Letty's car was. When she saw the car, she looked stunned at the racing car and felt the material.

"Nice, ain't it?" Letty said noticing her astonishment.

"Are you a racer?" Alyssa asked.

"Sort of." Letty replied. "Come on let's go before your daddy gets a little worried."

They got into the car and drove through the streets. Alyssa guided Letty to her house and whilst she did Letty noted down every turn, every stop sign and roundabout that she had to take. Finally they reached the home and Cooper's car was outside. Letty looked to the seat and noticed that Alyssa was asleep. She sighed and opened the door, then walked to Alyssa's door. Letty picked her up and brought her to the door, then knocked twice. After a little bit, Cooper answered the door and stepped back as he saw Letty.

"Letty?" He said taking a better look.

"It's me." Letty said with an odd smile.

"You alone?" Cooper asked looking around.

"Yeah. Dom's not here." Letty said rolling her eyes.

"Come on in then." Cooper said.

Carefully Letty went into the room with Alyssa still asleep on her shoulder. They sat at the table and drank their beers whilst talking but then it soon developed into an argument.

"How did you know where we were?" Cooper questioned.

"I got some friends that specialise in spying on child stealers and runaways." Letty answered with a smirk.

"You always gotta be so dramatic!" Cooper said getting up.

"Shut up Cooper. You're going to scare her." Letty hissed.

In his drunken state he decided to do something worse. He walked over to Letty and took Alyssa from her.

"Sweetie, wake up." Cooper said slapping her face slightly.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Alyssa said half asleep.

"No, you're not. Get up!" Cooper said shaking her.

Eventually Alyssa woke up and saw the state her father was in. She struggled to get out of his grasp but then slipped out through his arms and ran. Cooper tossed his beer into the corner and wobbled towards Letty. He fell onto his knees at the sight of her and looked straight at her.

"Does she know about you?" Cooper asked.

"Not that I'm her mother. She knows that I'm one of your friends but that's it." Letty replied.

"You need to tell her because you have to take her away." Cooper said.

"Is there something wrong?" Letty asked concerned.

"They're coming after her." Cooper replied.

"Who's coming?" Letty said.

"Cipher…" Cooper said.

With that said he slowly drifted away into a deep sleep. Quickly Letty rushed to her room upstairs and opened the door. There was no one in there so she started calling Alyssa. Suddenly cars pulled up outside the house and she recognised their uniform. They were definitely Cipher's men. At this point Letty started to panic and frantically search for her. She went into her father's bedroom and saw that the closet door was open. Post haste she dashed to the closet and saw Alyssa in a corner clutching a picture of all her family. Her mother's face was covered with glue on ash.

"Hey Alyssa. I'm going to need to take you away for some time. Your daddy's orders." Letty said calmly.

"I want my mommy." Alyssa said pointing to the blackened picture.

"I promise we'll find her." Letty said taking her hand.

"Ok." Alyssa said.

Letty picked her up once more and brought her to the window. She saw that the guards were all at the door so the only way out was through the window. She opened it slightly and crept out with Alyssa still wrapped around her. Quickly she slid down the shingle and jumped from the roof to the ground. As she jumped to the ground, she heard the guards fire some shots at the ceiling. Quickly she ran for her life to the car and raced off into the street. She stopped at a stop sign and called up Dom.

"Hey Dom, I'm coming home and I've got her." Letty said looking at Alyssa.

"What happened with the father?" Dom inquired.

"He was drunk and told me to take her." Letty whispered.

"He wins father of the year." Dom joked.

"He wasn't the problem though but I'll tell you who was." Letty began.

"Who?" Dom said confused.

"Cipher. She somehow has a relationship with him and apparently she was coming to take her." Letty explained.

"…we'll talk about this later. Just get yourselves here before Cipher catches up." Dom said quickly.

He hung up the phone and went down the stairs to tell the rest of the team the news. All of them hung their heads back and breathed out breaths of annoyance. The last time was already enough but obviously this team always had to go overboard. Tej and Ramsey began hacking into every single camera to find traces of Cipher and Letty. Eventually they found something and it was one of the cars that were outside Alyssa's house. It was heading down the road but then disappeared because of the blind spot.

A few hours had passed by and Letty still hadn't arrived at the house. Dom sat by the porch with the little lights on and waited for her to arrive. He sat on his chair and looked through the pictures on his phone. There were some of the team together by the beach or at a barbecue and others of his little family. Finally he flicked onto a picture of both him and Brian. As he saw the picture, he gulped and teared up when he saw Brian's pretty boy face. Dom missed Brian deeply but didn't really show it in front of the team because he wanted to remain the strong alpha. Still he wanted Brian here with him to see little Brian and the family that he had left. Suddenly a car pulled up outside the house and he looked up at Letty. She was carrying a sleeping Alyssa in her arms.

"Kitty's finally asleep." Dom smiled.

"She's been asleep for quite a while actually." Letty said.

"I'll let you get settled in." Dom said sitting back down.

She went into the house and passed by Brian's room on the way. Letty opened the door and saw he was asleep with one foot in the air. Quietly she closed the door and opened one of the bedroom doors, then placed her on the bed. She pulled the covers over her and carefully removed the picture from her hand. Slightly she opened her eyes but then they shut once more. Letty knelt by her for a while and stroked her hair. Finally she stopped and thought for a second about something. She made up her decision and kissed the top of her forehead before leaving. When she got to the porch, Dom was waiting for her on the chair. Letty went over to him and sat on his lap whilst staring out into the sky.

"Is she Ok?" Dom said looking out.

"A little shaken but she'll be fine." Letty said. "She's part Ortiz."

"I can't disagree with that." Dom smirked.

After half an hour, Dom and Letty went to their room and slept. When morning came, Dom heard Brian crying on the baby monitor and rushed to his bedroom. He quickly opened the door but was surprised at what he saw next to his son. Alyssa was standing next to Brian with his fist wrapped around one of her fingers.

"See you've got here before me." Dom said with a smile.

"He was crying and I was looking for Letty, so I came in and held his hand." Alyssa said.

"Thank you for doing that." Dom said. "Now I can go and take a nap."

"Wait, do you know where Letty is?" Alyssa asked.

"Let me get Brian first and then we'll go together." Dom said reaching over Brian's crib.

Once he had Brian in his arms, he led Alyssa to their bedroom and she saw Letty lying in her bed. She sprinted up to her and began to shake her so she'd wake up. Eventually she did and lazily woke up.

"Can we go find my mommy now?" Alyssa asked looking at her in the eye.

"You're eyes are really green." Letty said trying to change the subject.

"Stop distracting and tell me please." Alyssa pleaded.

"I have a friend who can remove the cover up from the photo but we have to go and deliver it." Letty said.

That made her smile and giggle. Letty chuckled to herself before getting up and bringing her downstairs to the kitchen. Whilst she prepared the breakfast, Alyssa took Brian and brought him to the front where they played. Alyssa played with Brian's little hands and chucked the ball at him a couple of times. When he caught it, he placed it in his mouth before throwing it back at her. Letty looked at them both through the kitchen window and smiled as she saw them playing together. Suddenly Tej, Roman, Ramsey and Hobbs showed up outside the house with their racing cars. Brian had a normal reaction by smiling and laughing whilst Alyssa had the opposite reaction and fled. She fled into the bushes and hid in there until they all passed. The team got out of their cars and walked towards Brian who was alone on the grass.

"Why is little buddy by himself?" Roman asked picking him up.

"Maybe Dom and Letty are in the middle of something." Tej said with a side smirk.

"Oh images." Ramsey said gagging.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Letty cooking up. She turned around at the sight of them and smiled.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Hobbs said.

"Yeah, well I've been having a good day." Letty said continuing to smile.

"Oh my…" Tej said trying not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Letty noticed.

"Oh, no reason." Tej answered.

"Oh shit, you guys are disgusting." Letty said finally catching on.

"Letty, we found little man on the floor by himself, so we just assumed that you guys were…" Roman trailed off.

"Alone? Alyssa was out with him just a second ago." Letty said leaning over to the window. "Shit, she's gone."

"Is that their babysitter? Hope she's hot." Roman smiled.

"She's eight you creep!" Letty shouted.

"At least he can score someone." Ramsey joked.

Ramsey chuckled to herself and went outside with the rest of them. They searched for Alyssa but she didn't respond when they called her name. As they called her name, Alyssa sat in the bush curled up and shaken. There were people near her that she did not know and her father always said never to talk to strangers or let them find you. Whilst she was hiding away from the rest of them, Letty was looking around for her everywhere. Then she remembered something from when they first met. She doesn't talk to strangers and these guys were strangers to her.

"Guys go inside, I'll find her." Letty said.

They all went inside and Letty continued to look for her.

"Alyssa? It's just me now, the strangers are gone." Letty said.

The bush to the right of the house started ruffling a bit and that's how she knew she was in there. She moved the leaves and saw Alyssa crouched in one spot.

"What are you doing in here?" Letty asked moving the leaves.

"I got scared. I'm sorry." Alyssa answered.

"It's Ok but these people are the good guys." Letty said.

"How do I know who are the bad guys?" Alyssa asked.

"I won't be standing next to them." Letty replied.

She got Alyssa out of the bush and held her hand all the way to the door. When they came to the door, the rest of them looked in the direction and waited for Letty to speak.

"Everybody, this is Alyssa." Letty said looking down at her.

"Hey Alyssa." They all said in unison.

Alyssa clung onto Letty's shirt and hid herself. Ramsey came forwards with a little blue bear and crouched down to her height.

"This is a gift from me and the boys." Ramsey said. "He protects you at night."

"Thank you." Alyssa said taking the bear.

They were all interrupted by the sound of Brian crying in the main room. Dom picked him up and brought him to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"See you met the gang Alyssa." Dom said.

"Not formally, we were just about to introduce." Letty said.

"Can I do it?" Roman said.

"Sure." Letty said strangely.

"Ok, so this is Dom, strong and scary. This is Tej, computer nerd. This is Ramsey, hot computer nerd. This is Hobbs, basically a more built version of Dom. Finally there's me- Roman said.

"The one who's always talking." Tej said finishing off for him.

The comment made Alyssa laugh to herself. After breakfast, the team decided to take a trip down to the store to do some shopping. Brian was baby talking to Alyssa throughout the drive and Alyssa pretended that she knew exactly what he was talking about. When they arrived, they went to the grocery store first to buy some food for later on. Alyssa stayed with Letty when they went through the grocery store and constantly bugged her about the picture.

"When will we give the photo to your friend?" Alyssa asked.

"On the way home we can." Letty replied.

"What do you think she'll look like?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, she might have your skin but a little darker. Maybe straight dark hair and a nice smile." Letty said thinking about herself.

"Do you think she wanted to keep me as a secret from my daddy and that's why she left?" Alyssa asked out of nowhere.

"Everybody has their secrets but I'm not sure about your mother. Do you have any secrets?" Letty said trying to change the topic.

"I do but I think I can trust you." Alyssa answered.

"What is it?" Letty said curiously.

"I buried one of my daddy's business cases in a backyard of a house in the Dominican Republic." Alyssa whispered.

They turned the corner to the canned food section but then paused when they saw a man dressed in the same attire as the people in Cipher's lair. Alyssa had no idea why Letty had suddenly stopped, so she started tugging on her pant leg. Quickly Letty bent down and picked her up, then placed her in the cart. She rolled the cart down the slippery lane opposite the man and told her to stay quiet. Immediately she went down the lane to find the man but he had disappeared. Oh no. As if on cue, the screaming from the opposite lane started and wheels began to move. She sprinted down and saw the man pushing the cart with Alyssa in it. The guy looked behind him which was a mistake because he hadn't noticed that he was about to crash into a stack of canned corn. Letty launched herself onto him and began hitting him until he bled.

"What do you want?" Letty said holding the guy.

"Not doing anything man. I was just told to spy on the little girl by Cipher." He said.

"Tell Cipher to back the fuck down!" Letty shouted.

She let go of him and went to the cart where Alyssa was crying. Alyssa reached out for her and Letty picked her up. Both ran from the scene and rushed back to the car. When she opened the door, Alyssa grabbed the bear from the back and cried into it.

"I am so sorry." Letty said trying to calm her down.

"It's not your fault." Alyssa said through her tears.

"Come here." Letty said pulling her closer.

Alyssa cuddled in closer to Letty and continued weeping. They decided to stay there for the remaining time and Letty cheered her up with a few stories.

"Dom jumped into the air and caught me, then he fell onto a car and the windscreen cracked." Letty recounted.

"Was he hurt after that?" Alyssa asked.

"He didn't act like it." Letty said.

"That's probably why he wears that cross, so he can protect himself from death." Alyssa pointed out.

"He gave me one but I forgot it at home." Letty said thinking about her cross dangling across her mirror.

Right on cue, Dom and Brian came to the door and saw the two girls in the back. He placed Brian in his seat before asking some questions. As Letty answered the questions, she blocked Alyssa's ears and spoke.

"What happened in there?" Dom asked.

"Cipher knows where we are and she's sending her little bodyguards to spy on us." Letty replied. "I have no idea why she wants Alyssa."

"We have to get rid of her once and for all." Dom said.

"I am not leaving my daughter alone." Letty hissed.

"She won't be alone. My sister can take care of her in the Canary Islands." Dom said.

"Mia already has two kids. Don't trouble her." Letty disagreed.

"I can always ask Roman." Dom joked.

She unblocked her ears and got out of the car to talk to Dom.

"If we're going to get out of here, we should do it by tomorrow." Letty said.

"I'll call Nobody tomorrow." Dom said.

Letty looked down at the ground and back at the car with shaded windows. He noticed that look in her eyes, she was feeling guilty. He hated it when she didn't smile and that's exactly what she did when she felt guilty. Dom went up to her and hugged her so she could feel like someone was on her side.

"Lets get back." Dom said opening the door for her.

All of them started making the food in the kitchen whilst Brian and Alyssa played by the TV. They sat upside down and talked to each other in baby language. Soon Brian got tired and fell asleep right next to Alyssa. His father came into the room and saw that Brian was asleep, then took him up to his room to put him in bed. By the time he had come back down Alyssa was still watching the TV but it was flashing and lagging.

"What happened here?" Dom said bending down.

"I don't know. It just started flashing." Alyssa said.

Suddenly the TV flashed again and this time someone appeared on the screen. Alyssa ran up to Dom and hid behind him as the person appeared on the screen.

"Hello Dom. Hello baby girl." Cipher said.

"What do you want Cipher?" Dom asked.

"A chance to tell little Alyssa here who her family really are." Cipher replied.

"Alyssa, go to Letty." Dom instructed.

"Ok." Alyssa said running into the kitchen.

"Now, how are we going to do this Dom?" Cipher said.

"You're going to tell me your plan and I'm going to destroy you afterwards." Dom said with a smirk.

"You're funny Dom. Anyway I need you to give me the kid because she holds the key to something important." Cipher explained.

"What?" Dom asked curiously.

"She's the daughter of Cooper Foster and Cooper Foster is the grandson of the nuclear coder Carl Foster. The girl knows where her great grandfather has kept the codes and I need her to tell me." Cipher explained more in detail.

"She's a child." Dom said.

"Yeah but she's vital to my plan and if she's not delivered to me within 24 hours, I will come and personally take her." Cipher said.

The TV flashed once more and the picture disappeared from the screen. He went to the kitchen where the rest of the team were crowded around Alyssa. She was telling them a little story about Letty beating up the guy who tried to kidnap her. They all seemed pretty engaged in the story and looked over at Letty each time she mentioned her. After dinner the rest of the family went to their homes and the little family were left. Brian was already asleep and the rest were still watching TV downstairs.

"Kitty, it's time to go to bed." Letty said nudging Alyssa slightly.

"Not tired and I want the blonde lady to tell me who my mommy is." Alyssa added.

"Blonde lady?" Letty said confused.

"She was telling lies Alyssa. Only Letty's friend knows who your real mother is." Dom said.

"Fine, I'll go to bed." Alyssa said getting up.

Whilst she went upstairs Dom filled Letty in on everything and she wasn't too happy about it. She rushed up the stairs and opened Alyssa's door but she was fast asleep. Dom came up and saw that she was sitting by her.

"I think I'm going to sleep with her tonight." Letty said.

"Ok, sleep well." Dom said closing the door.

During the night Letty stared at Alyssa sleeping and wondered what her reaction would be when she told her that she was her mother. If she'd be happy about it or have one of those opposite bad reactions. Alyssa suddenly grabbed her hand and held it near her face. Letty smiled and closed her eyes.

Morning came soon and Alyssa was still asleep by a half woken Letty. She was reading something about Cipher and some cases that hadn't escaped the news. Alyssa turned over and opened her eyes slowly. Quickly she changed over to flight plans and bookings, pretending to find a flight to the Canary Islands.

"Are you going somewhere?" Alyssa asked looking at the screen.

"We're all going away for a little bit." Letty answered.

"Why?" Alyssa questioned.

"Vacation." Letty replied.

"Is daddy coming?" Alyssa asked.

"…no, your daddy is really held up at work and can't get to the vacation." Letty said as an excuse.

"Ok then." Alyssa said a little disappointed.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, they drove to Nobody's lair with the rest of the team. Alyssa came out of the car and held Letty's hand as they went through the large building.

"I wanna go back. There are too many people here." Alyssa said.

"We just need a favour from a friend." Letty said looking around.

Finally they arrived at the database where Nobody was sitting in his large leather chair. He saw the little girl standing behind Letty and got up from his chair. Nobody came forwards and crouched down to her height, then pulled his hand out.

"What's your name?" Nobody asked.

"Alyssa." She answered.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Mr Nobody." He said shaking her hand.

She smiled one of those weak side smiles and they started talking about business. Alyssa played with Brian once more whilst the adults started talking. Soon she got bored of playing with his hands and went down the hallway to find something to play with. She stumbled across a room which specialised in identity. Quickly she went into the room and closed the door behind her. In front of her there was a fingerprint and eye scanner. She went up to it and scanned her eye, then pressed her fingerprint against the scanner.

It said Identity unknown.

Before she could try again, Letty opened the door and ran up to Alyssa who was by the machine.

"What are you doing here?" Letty said making sure she was Ok.

"I wanted to find my mommy." Alyssa said.

"How?" Letty said confused.

"The machine reads identity and I thought that if I had my full name, then I could find my mom." Alyssa explained.

"Kitty, you're just like your mom." Letty said. "Always running."

"I thought you didn't know my mom." Alyssa said confused.

"I…knew her…a little." Letty hesitated.

"What was her name?" Alyssa asked.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from outside. Glass shattered onto the floor and men started rushing through the building. The door in the room that they were in started tapping as the people tried to force through the door. Alyssa ran into the darkness and shielded her ears. Letty ran after her and crouched down next to her. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Letty's neck and together they waited. Without warning the door was pushed open and at least ten guards came into the room. There was also another person that came in that they were least expecting. It was Cipher.

"Letty, lets not play this game; not in front of the baby girl anyway." Cipher said. "Come out or we'll shoot."

As she spoke the words, Alyssa cried into Letty's shoulder and her grip tightened. After Cipher spoke, Letty knew what she had to do in order to save her kid but she had to let her go. Alyssa was definitely not going to walk over to her and hand herself over to Cipher, so she would have to do it. Letty put her cross necklace into Alyssa's pocket and looked at her. Slowly Letty slid her arm underneath Alyssa's legs and picked her up.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Alyssa repeated.

Ignoring the screams and cries of her daughter, she continued walking towards Cipher. When she was right in front of her, Letty paused and looked straight at Cipher.

"Good girl." Cipher smiled.

"What happens now?" Letty asked.

"I take her and you never see her again." Cipher said quickly.

"Wait what?" Letty said.

Before she could do anything, the guy from behind shot a sleeping dart into her neck. Cipher smiled and took Alyssa from her arms. They got out of the building and entered a truck that was parked outside the place. Alyssa was placed on the floor and tied up with the zip tie. Across from her Cipher sat and tapped away on her laptop.

"So, tell me. Where's the briefcase?" Cipher asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alyssa replied.

"Cut the crap and innocence. Your father told me that he gave it to you, so obviously you know where it is." Cipher said.

"…I can't remember." Alyssa hesitated.

"You really need to work on your hesitation." Cipher said. "Here's the deal, you give me the briefcase and I will tell you who your mother is."

"Tell me now." Alyssa said aggressively.

"Oh my gosh, you're just like her. Always wanting her way and not thinking of the consequences." Cipher said looking down at her laptop.

"Who is she?" Alyssa asked more aggressively.

"Brown eyes, darker skin, straight dark hair. Does that ring any bells?" Cipher explained vaguely.

"Wait a minute." Alyssa said thinking.

Back at the grocery store she remembered when her and Letty were talking about her mother. She mentioned the exact same things; darker skin then hers and straight dark hair.

"Those are the same things that Letty told you and you don't think there's a reason why?" Cipher said.

"She knows my mother." Alyssa said still a little baffled.

"She is your mother." Cipher said finally.

It was like bullets creating new holes in her chest and repeating the same pattern over and over again. For hours she sat in the corner and didn't talk at all.

Suddenly Letty woke up from her deep slumber and looked around to see that the building was basically empty. She ran back into Nobody's office and saw Dom passed out on the floor with Brian crying by his side. Quickly Letty sprinted to Brian and picked him up, then hushed him. Soon Dom woke up but he was still feeling a little hazy and his vision was troubling him. Letty gave him Brian and went to find Hobbs. When she did, she saw that he was standing by the window with his hand pressed against the glass. He turned around and saw Letty standing there. Immediately she hugged him and brought him to where Dom was. Together they both helped Dom and Brian up and went to find the rest of the team. As they went through the building, they saw the dead workers on the ground with blood splattered on the window. They found Nobody passed out underneath a heavy metallic cabinet, so Hobbs threw it off and helped him off.

"I saw them take Alyssa." He said weakly.

"I know but we need to find the others first." Letty said.

"Ramsey and Roman were in the snack room. I don't know where Tej is though." Nobody said through coughs.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Hobbs spoke up.

"No, we must find the girl before she gives Cipher what she wants. If she does, Cipher will kill her." Nobody warned.

"I found them!" Letty yelled from down the corridor. "Tej was behind the snack machine."

They all stumbled to the floor in front of Nobody and coughed out the dust inside them.

"Well, she hasn't forgotten her ways." Ramsey said.

"Forget cyber terrorist. It's like Bin Laden up in here." Roman said annoyed.

"Where's the kid?" Tej asked.

"Cipher took her but we don't know where she is." Letty answered.

"That's impossible. You were with her." Roman pointed out.

"Yeah, you wandered away from the meeting to go and find her. How the hell could you lose her?" Hobbs added.

"I-I-I- Letty started.

"It's not like you turned around and she was gone." Tej said.

"Um…" Letty hesitated.

"She couldn't have run away." Ramsey added.

"Fine! I lost her! Happy?" Letty said finally.

She walked away into another room and started punching the wall until dust fell. A limping Dom came into the room and rested his hand on her shoulder. Immediately she turned around and kissed Dom then cried into his shoulder.

"I had to give her to Cipher. She was going to shoot at us." Letty cried.

"I believe you." Dom said rubbing her shoulder.

"She's going to kill my little girl." Letty said sniffling.

"I won't let her because you never turn your back on family." Dom said. "And she's our little girl."

"Let's go find her." Letty said going forward.

They went to the rest of the team who were feeling a little ashamed about targeting Letty. Everyone evacuated to the outside where it was safer and started talking about where they could be.

"Did Cipher mention why she wanted Alyssa?" Ramsey asked.

"She said that Alyssa knows where the nuclear codes are because her great grandfather is the actual coder." Dom answered.

"If we skim through the airport footage, the cameras go out at about 4 and come back on at around 6." Ramsey said looking at her laptop.

"What shoes that mean?" Roman asked.

"Only you would ask those questions." Tej cut in. "That means that the flight was in between 4 and 6."

"But there's one problem, there are probably over a hundred flights going to different places." Hobbs said.

"Letty, did she tell you anything about the codes?" Nobody asked.

"Wait…yes she did. I know where they're going." Letty replied.

Meanwhile Alyssa was in the cargo area waiting in a cage. Cipher and her crew were inside the plane enjoying the cocktails and snacks. She placed her hands on the bars and pressed her face against them. Tears began dripping from her eyes as she thought of Letty and her father. They could've been happy together but something happened and she couldn't have a mom for most of her life. The more she thought about not having a mother, the more it pained her and the more it struck her in the heart. However, sadness wasn't the only she felt, there was also anger which seemed to be taking over sadness. Alyssa pushed the door with her foot and tried to dent it as much as she could but it didn't open. She felt around in her pocket and found something in there. It was Letty's cross chain. Quickly she jammed the necklace into the lock and began to unlock it. Then she heard a click and opened the door. She escaped from the cage, put the necklace around her and went to hide behind other boxes.

The team were waiting for Nobody to arrive with Shaw and the plane tickets. Roman and Tej took the baby to a side whilst the others planned out exactly what they were going to do.

"So, the plan is for Ramsey to hack into the flights controls and get the plane all messed up. Then, we jump from our plane to their plan and get into there. Hobbs, Letty, Shaw and Dom start shooting at the guards. I find Alyssa and then we jump out of the plane." Roman recounted. "Can't I just stay with the baby?"

"You're important to the plan." Dom said.

"Come on man, why can't Tej do it?" Roman complained.

"Because you don't know how to work a computer." Tej answered for him.

Suddenly a large jet black plane flew above them and landed just a few miles in front of them. The back compartment opened up and both Nobody and Shaw were standing there.

"Let's go get that little girl." Shaw said.

They all climbed into the plane and started flying towards the Dominican Republic. Ramsey opened her laptop and started the hack for the plane. She found the flight and it wasn't too far from them, considering the speed that they were going at. Whilst her and Tej worked on the hack, Roman was dressing up in his equipment for jumping the plane. He was already shaking and nothing hadn't happened yet. First he put on the harness and parachute. Next they placed a gun, an emergency rope and a talkie in his belt. He put on some odd looking shoes and was ready for the mission.

"Time to jump Roman." Nobody said from behind him.

Shakily he approached the rim of the plane and looked down to the tiny city below him. He gagged a little at the sight then looked behind him as he saw Tej arrive. He tapped the back of his back and wished him good luck. Once he left Roman started jumping up and down trying not to scream. The rest of the team got ready to jump and the men buckled the ropes to their harnesses. The plane appeared below them and they all eyed each other.

"For family." Dom and Letty said.

"For family." Hobbs, Shaw and Roman said.

With that said the four of them jumped; yes the four of them. Roman was holding onto the handle shaking like a leaf. Soon the four of them landed on the plane but then realised Roman wasn't here.

"Roman, where are you?" Dom screamed into the talkie.

"I can't do it Dom. Just tell Shaw to get Alyssa." Roman said.

"I knew this would happen which is why I told Nobody to give you those shoes." Shaw muttered.

"What did he just say?" Roman shouted.

Shaw pressed a button on his belt and underneath Roman's shoes were wheels. Instantly he began sliding down the plane and before he knew it, he was in the air. He screamed all the way down and continued screaming even when he was on top of the plane. They all rolled their eyes at him and Shaw began to make a hole in the plane. Hobbs reached down and punched the metal through, then one by one they all fell down the hole. Shaw, Dom, Letty and Hobbs went forwards and demanded everyone to put their hands up. Some of Cipher's men decided to come around for a little visit but their visits were short lived because they were dead in a second. Letty and Dom ran into first class and saw Cipher standing in the corner clapping.

"Surrender the girl now Cipher. We've got you surrounded and there are no more guards." Hobbs said.

"Come on then. Lets go to the cage." Cipher said walking up to them.

Casually they walked to the compartment door and Cipher opened it. When she saw the empty cage, she was shocked and started looking around frantically.

"Quit playing Cipher. Where is she?" Shaw demanded.

"She busted out, look." Cipher said motioning to the cage.

"She's right. Alyssa's gone but she couldn't have gone far because the whole place is closed off." Roman said appearing at the door.

At the sound of that Cipher ran through the compartment and tried to find Alyssa among the storage stuff. Meanwhile Alyssa was watching everything unfold in front of her. She was hiding behind a large wooden box and she could see all of them. When she saw Cipher run into the storage, she really wanted to run up to her mother but was petrified, just in case Cipher would shoot them both. Suddenly she heard shuffling around and decided to move away from the sound but knocked things down in the process. The team aimed their guns at the noise and waited for someone to appear. Alyssa stopped in her tracks but then something grabbed her foot from behind. She fell face first onto the robust metallic floor and a strip of blood flowed down her nose. Cipher dragged her out of there and came forwards to stand in front of the team.

"Put all your guns down!" Cipher screamed.

"Or what?" Roman said confidently.

Cipher grabbed the back of Alyssa's head and slammed her face against the wooden box. She brought her back and there was more blood streaming down her nose. At the sight of the bleeding little girl, they all placed their guns on the floor.

"Kick one over." Cipher demanded.

Dom kicked his one over and Cipher grabbed it, then pressed it against the side of her head. Slowly she backed up and threw a parachute around her. The team stepped forwards slowly, trying not to trigger Cipher. Finally they had reached the rim of the plane and it looked like she was ready to go. Alyssa was half awake because of the amount of beatings she had endured.

"Cipher, you don't need to do this to a child. We can take you to the nuclear codes." Hobbs said.

"I do have to do this Luke and there's no changing my mind." Cipher said smiling between words.

"Why bring a kid into this?" Letty asked. "She should be at school learning to read and write."

"Well, I guess you'll never see her graduate." Cipher said looking at the door.

Immediately she opened the door and fell down. Letty placed her gun around her waist and ran forwards, then jumped all the way down. Cipher's parachute was off and she was near the bottom. When she came far enough, Letty pulled her chute and began to fall down to where Cipher was. As soon as Cipher landed on the ground, she ran to the city where all the houses, hotels and villas were.

"Where the hell is the case?" Cipher yelled.

"Down there." Alyssa said pointing down to one of the large villas.

Quickly Cipher ran to the villa and wandered around to the back where people were gathered. She shot around in the air and the people fled from where they were. When they were gone, Alyssa was thrown to the ground and forced to dig with a gun pointing at her. She crawled over to the spot where she had dug the briefcase and began digging.

"Kitty?" Letty called.

Cipher looked around annoyed and went round back to find Letty. Alyssa found the briefcase and pulled it out of there before wiping her eyes of the tears. Soon Cipher came back and she had her gun to Letty's head. She saw that Alyssa was holding the briefcase in her hand and came a little forwards. At this moment in time, Alyssa had no expression on her face. Everything was just blank; both in her head and on her face.

"Bring it to me otherwise your mother dies." Cipher demanded.

Without any reaction, she picked up the briefcase and stared straight at her. Slowly she approached her and sat the briefcase down beside her foot. As she reached for it, the gun came down with it and that's when she took her opportunity. She kicked the briefcase into her foot with such a force that the gun managed to escape from her grip. It dropped by Alyssa's foot and she kicked it into the bushes. Alyssa turned around and she was kicked back into the bushes. Cipher took Letty's gun from her belt and aimed it at her. She reached out for the other gun and found it among the soil. Cipher started shooting at her, one got her leg but the others missed completely. Letty head butted Cipher and she fell onto the floor, then climbed onto her and began punching her in the face. Cipher grabbed Letty's arms and threw her against the stone wall.

"Say goodbye to little Letty." Cipher whispered into her ear before pointing the gun straight at her.

Alyssa looked up from where she was laying and saw Cipher pointing the gun at her. She reached out for her one and hid it amongst the bushes so Cipher couldn't see. Without any hesitation they both pulled the triggers and the bullets went flying. The bullet flying into Alyssa's direction was seen clearly and she knew it was time, so she closed her eyes. She felt the bullet touch something but it wasn't her chest, it was the cross necklace. The bullet bounced up and she moved herself as it came back down. As for Cipher's bullet, it hit her straight through the chest and made her fall over onto the floor. Letty got up from where she was and ran to Alyssa who was breathing deeply because of the wound. She took her shirt sleeve and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding.

"Everything's going to be Ok." Letty said holding up her head.

Alyssa didn't reply to her. She still had that blank expression on her face and didn't really want to say anything. The jet black plane came over to pick them up and brought Alyssa straight to the hospital department. They took the bullet out of her leg and bandaged her up. When the bleeding stopped, the family was allowed to go and visit her but she still had that blank expression on her face. After everyone but Letty left, she turned to her and took the necklace off her neck. She offered it back to Letty but she didn't take it back.

"Take it." Alyssa said.

"You keep it." Letty said persistently.

"You need to be protected." Alyssa said giving it back to her.

"You nearly died. I think you're the one who needs the protection." Letty smiled.

"I don't need protection." Alyssa said. "I have my mommy now."

That brought a smile to both their faces. Letty climbed onto the bed and kissed the side of her head. Night soon came and they were still in the air.

Both Letty and Alyssa looked out of the window that was on their right hand side. The city below them was lit up from all the lights and attractions. That reminded Letty of something.

"When you were born, it was the day of the lanterns. Millions of them were floating in the sky and it was so beautiful." Letty said.

"Like that?" Alyssa said pointing to the city.

"Exactly like that." Letty said.

"Do you think my daddy's one of those lights now?" Alyssa asked.

"He's probably looking at us smiling because both of his girls are together now." Letty said holding her tighter.

That night they slept together in the hospital bed with the cross in both their hands. Dom came into the room and saw them sound asleep in the bed. He came forwards and kissed both their heads before leaving to get Brian. When he came back with Brian, Letty was awake and sitting up.

"I thought you were going to leave again but run away with the baby." Letty joked.

"I wouldn't do that again. How is she?" Dom said leaning over.

"Warm and adorable; just like me." Letty said with a smile.

"Got that right." Dom said laying on the opposite side.

As he sat down, he looked down at her and she moved her hand upwards to turn to Dom. She held his finger and cuddled into him. Letty smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Brian squealed and laughed at them both kissing. A small smirk appeared on Alyssa's face and stayed there as she slept.

"Finally have your family." Letty whispered into her ear.

"And nothing can ever separate us." Dom whispered.

"Always and forever." Alyssa whispered.


	2. My Everything

My Everything

In the garage of their New York City home, Letty was busy training with Michael. He held the punching bag tightly as Letty swung her fists back and forth, swung her legs and flipping up and down like the inner ninja she was. Suddenly her phone started sounding the alarm but she ignored it completely. It's not like she was missing anything important. A few minutes went by and rain started to pour down. She continued with her training for two and a bit hours, then she stopped to check what the reminder was. When she saw it, she dropped her phone on the floor and ran out of the house leaving Michael a little confused.

For ages she had sat on the curb with her soaked school bag at the back at her. Her hair felt like it was about to fall off with the amount of water falling on her. Clothes were more than just moist, they were also cold and sticking to her naked body. Alyssa looked up at the drifting clouds and the raindrops that followed. They all fell into her mouth and she slowly drank them as it was the only source of water she had at that moment. Steadily she lay down on the curb and watched as the drops missed and hit her. People passed by her on the pavement and ignored her because that was the type of city she lived in. A place where everyone screamed and shouted, a place where no one cared about each other, a place where money mattered and feelings didn't.

"Help me." Alyssa mouthed.

A faded green car pulled up by the school and her mother came out. She ran up to her and picked her up from the floor. As she walked back to the car, she felt Alyssa's body shiver and the goosebumps appearing on her arms. Letty opened the passenger door and placed her on the seat, then ran to the boot. Quickly she took out a spare blanket and wrapped it around Alyssa but she was still shivering. Letty ran to the front of the car and drove off to the home. When she arrived at the house, Roman's car was parked outside and so was Tej's. After she parked the car, she got out and carried Alyssa into the house.

"Go take a shower and change into your pyjamas." Letty ordered.

"Ok." Alyssa said wiping her face.

As she walked to the shower, she sneezed about five times and sneezed about. Five times whilst having the shower. Letty listened to the sounds of the sneezes and coughs. It made her feel so guilty; she had left her daughter out in the rain for two hours, someone could've kidnapped her, lightning could've struck her, anything could've happened. Whilst thinking about it she didn't realise that Dom and Roman had come into the house. They stopped in their tracks and saw that Letty's back was facing them and that it was the perfect time to scare her. Quietly Dom tiptoed to her right whilst Roman tiptoed to her left. When they got close enough, they both jumped onto her but then it didn't go as planned. Letty felt both their hands on her shoulder and turned around to punch them both.

"So, you saw your trainer today?" Roman said feeling his sore nose.

"That'll teach you a lesson not to sneak up on me again." Letty said with a smirk.

"Jesus." Roman said walking off.

"Sorry about that." Letty said turning to Dom.

"It's cool, where's Alyssa?" Dom asked.

"I messed up again Dom. I was training with Michael and ignored the alarm on my phone. By the time I realised that I'd forgotten, she was soaked from top to bottom." Letty explained.

"Is she mad?" Dom said.

"She hasn't really said anything." Letty answered.

At that exact moment Alyssa poked her head around the door and came to see them both. Letty went over and felt her burning forehead.

"Alyssa, you're burning up." Letty said bending down to her height.

"It's just a cold. There's nothing to worry about." Alyssa said feeling her cheeks.

"There is something to worry about Kitty. You're burning up and it definitely doesn't feel like a cold." Letty said.

"It is a cold!" Alyssa burst out.

"Go to your room and get some rest." Letty said taking a deep breath.

Annoyed, Alyssa marched back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She got into her bed and placed her extra pillow over her throbbing head. It was just a simple headache along with sneezes and coughs; there's not much to worry about. She shifted around and reached out for her drawer. Quickly she opened it and took out the picture of her dad that Letty had gifted her on her 9th birthday.

"I miss you." Alyssa said quietly.

She didn't name her real father daddy anymore, instead she called Dom her daddy. Suddenly the door swung open but to her surprise it wasn't Letty. It was Brian and his toy truck. Alyssa looked over at him and he ran towards her bedside. She shielded her face when he came over, so not to infect him too.

"Why you sleep?" Brian asked confused.

"Mommy told me to." Alyssa replied.

"Why?" Brian questioned.

"I am a little sick." Alyssa said.

"Are you gonna die?" Brian asked with a little concerned.

"No." Alyssa said with a smile.

"I need to tell mommy and daddy." Brian said running off.

He ran off to go tell Letty and Dom but they knew he had misinterpreted it. Nonetheless Letty went to visit Alyssa to see how she was doing.

"Mommy I want to get up now." Alyssa begged.

"No can do. Brian's now petrified that you're going to die." Letty joked. "What's that you're hiding there?"

"Oh nothing." Alyssa said hiding the photo behind the pillow.

"Really?" Letty said sneakily sliding her arm underneath the covers and blankets.

She tickled her stomach softly and made her laugh a little. Letty slid her arm underneath the pillow and took the photo from the pillow. When she pulled it out, she wasn't too happy at what she saw. Letty looked back at her with a slight frown on her face but it faded after she saw the concern written on her face.

"Here, keep it behind your pillow." Letty said handing back the photo.

"Ok, I'm sorry mommy." Alyssa said in her cutest tone.

"You don't need to apologise." Letty said stroking her hair.

Suddenly Brian came running through the door to see if Alyssa was still alive. He breathed out a sigh of relief and walked to Letty. She picked him up from the ground and placed him on the bed next to her.

"Still alive." Alyssa said raising her hand up.

He clapped his little hands and chuckled. Brian leaned over to Letty and whispered something in her ear. She got up from the bed and brought him over to the kitchen, then came back to her bedroom. They both lay in her bed until Alyssa fell asleep next to her. Letty turned over to her and kissed the top of her forehead.

Slowly she walked out of the room and wandered into the bedroom where Dom was laying. Letty jumped into the bed and smacked Dom's face until he woke up. He kissed her lips then lifted her on top of his thighs.

"How's she?" Dom said whilst Letty kissed his neck.

"Still sick. That's why I left my walkie talkie on the side." Letty said as he embraced her.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Dom asked seriously.

"She just needs to keep warm and have her medicines. If it escalates, we'll take her." Letty answered.

"Fine." Dom said letting her continue.

Lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. Sunset sky had transformed into jet black that engulfed the town. Thousands of luminous stars were scattered among the ocean like sky. Other than the darkness, something else that seemed to exist in Alyssa's room was a chilly wind. It bit at her skin and raised the hairs on her arms. Alyssa gathered all her blankets and covered herself. Soon the humidity got too much for her to handle and she had to get out of there. She stumbled from her bed and dragged herself to the bin. Violently she began throwing up everything that she had ate and drank. With a heaving lurch of her stomach another mouthful of bile dribbled from her quivering lips. Slowly she dragged herself to the talkie and called for her mother. Immediately after she heard the first cry for help Letty rose from her slumber and ran to the bedroom. She saw Alyssa throwing up in the bin and pulled her hair back.

"Dom!" Letty shouted.

Quickly Dom got out from bed and hurried into the room. He picked Alyssa up and brought her to the car.

"Stay with Brian. We'll be back in the morning." Dom said.

"Keep her safe." Letty said.

They both drove off from the house to the hospital which was surprisingly busy. Dom picked her up and brought her inside.

"I need some help. She's got a fever and has been throwing up a lot." Dom explained.

"Bring her over to the emergency ward." The nurse said.

He placed her on the bed and the doctors took her into the ward. Anxiously Dom waited outside the room for Alyssa and the doctor to come out with the final illness. Whilst waiting for her, a man in a bright yellow shirt came to sit down next to Dom. He peered through the corner of his eye and saw the cross dangling from his neck. Dom caught this and turned to look at him but his eyes had already averted to a different direction.

"What are you staring at?" Dom asked.

"You." He answered simply.

"Is there something you find attractive because I don't really swing that way." Dom joked.

"Nope, I just find it interesting that you're a father now. Still not too surprised that you can't take care of her." He smirked.

"What are you getting at?" Dom said looking at him.

"You'll see soon enough." He said getting up.

He walked away from him and disappeared into the many doctors. Dom flicked through his phone and called up Letty to tell her what he had just heard. When he finished up the call, the doctor came out of the room and sat next to Dom.

"Is she Ok?" Dom asked.

"She's going to be fine but needs a lot of rest." The doctor replied.

"Thank god." Dom said relieved.

"May I ask, do you know how she got sick?" The doctor inquired.

"She was in the rain for too long." Dom answered.

"Why'd you leave her in the rain?" The doctor questioned.

"We forgot to get her from school." Dom replied.

"Ok, you can bring her home." The doctor said walking off.

After he walked off Dom went inside the hospital room to get Alyssa. She was fast asleep with a wet towel slapped on her forehead. He picked her up and they walked to the car. It was nearly sunrise when they got home, so Alyssa couldn't help but wake up on the ride over. Dom saw her sitting up in the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Still feeling sick?" Dom asked.

"Yes, where's my mommy?" Alyssa answered.

"She's at home with Brian but by the time we get there, she'll still be asleep." Dom said.

"Daddy, can we stay awake?" Alyssa asked with a smile.

"We'll see." Dom said with a smirk.

"Come on, mommy's going to be asleep and I don't want to go back to bed." Alyssa pouted.

"Fine but we have to go to the roof." Dom said.

"Why?" Alyssa said confused.

"We can see the sunrise and your mom won't see us." Dom said.

"You're smart." Alyssa said.

When they arrived at the house, they hurried to the upstairs and went to sit on the roof. Remains of the last barbecue were still up there and Brian's old trucks were there too. They sat there for quite a while but then the sun started appearing at the lands rim. Sunlight filled the sky and birds chirped a peaceful melody. Alyssa leaned against his muscular arm and looked up at the clouds.

"Does heaven really exist?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course, why'd you ask?" Dom said looking at her.

"I wondered if Cooper was up there." Alyssa said.

"I think they're all up there; people who we've lost. My dad, my mom and...my friend." Dom said.

"Your friend?" Alyssa said surprised.

"More like my brother actually. He was married to my sister and had two kids." Dom explained.

"Were you sad when he died?" Alyssa asked.

"I was sad at first but then I realised that he was in a better place. I'll always miss him but as long as you have a person in your heart, you can't ever forget them." Dom said, his eyes watering.

"Don't cry daddy. You can't ever forget him remember?" Alyssa said wiping the tears.

He chuckled to himself and picked her up. They both watched the sunrise together and cried as they thought of the ones they lost but never forgot. Letty came up to the door and stayed by the doorway as she saw them hugging. She checked the time on her watch and saw it was 5am.

"Hey, time for bed." Letty spoke up.

"She caught us. Make an excuse." Alyssa whispered.

"I can hear you." Letty said coming forwards.

"Quickly daddy, I don't wanna go to bed now." Alyssa said.

"We have to go and pick up her medicine." Dom said finally.

"Sure you do. Now, get your butt downstairs and wait for me." Letty ordered.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and walked downstairs to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and peered over at the garbage can which was filled with sick. Soon the smell got a little too much for her and she had to empty it out. She took the garbage can, pulled it away from her as far as she could, then opened the door to go to the giant garbage can. As she threw it in the bin, she heard the shuffling and moving around her but couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly there were two flashes of light but then it disappeared into the New York scenery. She shook her head and went back inside the house to find her mother. When she got to her room, Letty was sitting on the bed reading one of Alyssa's stories that she had wrote.

"Where'd you go?" Letty asked.

"I had to get rid of the sick bag." Alyssa answered.

"Right, now come with me." Letty said getting up and bringing her to the couch.

They both sat on the couch and watched the news which was one of Letty's tricks. Soon Alyssa fell asleep on her mother and she smiled. Dom came over and kissed her on the lips again. He sat by her and watched the news with her.

"Reports of dangerous activity in Russia have increased. Terrorism is bombarding this country and we still do not know who is behind it. The only pictures we have so far is this man but has a mask on." The reporter explained.

"Letty, promise me that we won't get involved in this one this time." Dom said turning to her.

"I promise." Letty said quietly.

Midday came to their household and Alyssa was finally awake. She was still ill and all she could do was stay in the house with her mom or by herself. Occasionally the gang would come over but it was quite rare. Whilst Alyssa stayed home, Dom went to visit Nobody.

"So, last night I brought Alyssa to the hospital and there was this man sitting next to me. He told me that he knew I was a father and I getting the impression that he's up to something." Dom recounted.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Nobody asked.

"Just a normal white guy, maybe in his twenties." Dom replied.

"That doesn't help, where did he go after?" Nobody asked.

"He just got out of the hospital." Dom answered.

"We can scan through security but in the mean time, make sure that Alyssa is safe." Nobody said.

"Thanks Nobody." Dom said.

"Wait, there is something else I need to discuss with you." Nobody said. "It's about Russia."

"I already promised to Letty that we wouldn't get involved in it." Dom said sharply.

"That's a problem because this involves her mostly and you too." Nobody said.

"What is it?" Dom said with a serious look.

"It's Cooper Foster and he wants what Cipher wanted." Nobody said. "His daughter."

Back at the house Letty was organising Brian's toys and Alyssa's pills. Once she had finished with the toys, she went to check on Alyssa. Strangely she was reading a letter that she probably found on the floor somewhere. Letty went over to the kitchen to get the pills and sat down next to her.

"Here are your pills Kitty." Letty said handing them to her.

"This person says I shouldn't take the pills and I should just rest a lot." Alyssa said.

"Who's the letter from?" Letty asked.

"It doesn't say any name, it just says doctor." Alyssa said.

"Give it to me." Letty demanded.

"He said it was a secret." Alyssa said pulling the letter behind her.

"Alyssa." Letty said in a more stern tone.

"No!'' Alyssa yelled looking her in the eye.

"You don't want me to get angry at you." Letty said in a more sinister tone.

"I want my daddy!" Alyssa screamed before storming off.

Alyssa took the letter with her and marched into her room. She slammed the door and went to hide in her closet. She cried when her mother got angry at her because they were usually civil and barely fought. She took the letter from her pocket and read it out aloud.

"It has come to me that you are unhappy at this moment. You're ill and you're struggling to stay inside and do nothing. My advice is to not take the pills because they actually make you weaker. Try not to sleep as much because you're going to get a bigger headache and try to get as much fresh air as possible. Hope you feel better and I'll see you soon. Sincerely the doctor. P.S don't tell your mother."

An hour passed and Dom returned home with Brian. He ran up to Letty but didn't see where Alyssa was. Then he thought to himself about yesterday.

"Did Alyssa...die?" Brian trembled.

"No, she's just being a little bad, so I told her to go to her room." Letty said calming him down.

"Why was she being bad?" Brian inquired.

"Maybe it's the sickness." Letty said with a smile.

Dom came over to them and sat down beside Brian.

"I was thinking we'd all go to the beach and play by the rock pools." Dom said.

"Yeah!" Brian said with excitement in his voice.

"Sounds fun, any reason why?" Letty added.

"I need to tell you something." Dom whispered in her ear.

She nodded and looked back at Alyssa's door. It had been shut for some time and she was starting to get worried. Letty got up from where she was sitting and opened the door. From the corner of her eye she saw the closet door ajar, so she went over to the door and opened it. Alyssa was sitting there looking as pale as ever; her eyes were swollen and the emerald green was overcome by streaks of bloodshot.

"We're going to the beach." Letty said crawling in.

"Can I come?" Alyssa asked looking up.

"If you feel like it." Letty said.

Quickly she ran out of the closet and went straight to the room where everyone else was. Before Letty got up, she saw the letter on the ground and picked it up. She skimmed through the letter and then threw it back down on the ground. Letty marched to the room and grabbed her daughter from the other two. They went down the stairs and got into the backseat of the car.

"Kitty, where the hell did you get this from?" Letty asked with a little anger in her voice.

"I found it in the mailbox." Alyssa answered, her lips quivering.

"Do not listen to this letter, understand?" Letty said.

"You weren't supposed to read that." Alyssa said quietly.

"Do you understand me?" Letty said sternly.

"Yes." Alyssa said nodding her head shakily.

She breathed out and moved herself to the front seat. For a little while Alyssa felt terrified but then she dropped it and looked at the window. When they got there, Brian and her went to the edge of the beach and wet their feet. Dom and Letty watched as they chased after one another. He smiled as he saw Letty laugh to herself. They both sat on the rocks and continued watching them.

"I can tell that she's gonna be a bit of a troublemaker when the time comes. Always running out of the house leaving notes saying she'll be back by morning and not to worry." Letty said leaning against him.

"What makes you say that?" Dom asked.

"She's part me." Letty said.

"Can't argue with that." Dom said wrapping her arm around her.

"Is there something wrong Dom?" Letty said looking up at him. "You look a little concerned."

"I was...just gonna ask you...if you would come to me tomorrow to Nobody's." Dom hesitated.

"Ok, I'll come." Letty said.

Brian stumbled onto the floor and lay on the moist sand. Alyssa stopped in her tracks and lay next to him. They looked up at the sky and clouds circulating them.

"That's where God is sleeping." Brian said pointing to a bed shaped cloud.

"No, that's where the angels sleep. God never sleeps." Alyssa corrected.

"I wish I could never sleep." Brian said.

"That's what the letter said. Not to sleep." Alyssa mumbled.

"What?" Brian asked looking at her.

"Oh nothing, do you want to go to the rock pools or back to mom and dad." Alyssa replied.

"I want to go to that hill." Brian said pointing up.

Alyssa got up from the moist sand and picked her brother up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and they went up the hill. Both of them ducked as they ascended up because if they were caught, they would get told off badly. Once they reached the top of the hill, they saw the moonlight hit the ocean front. It spilled onto the surface of the ocean and spreader out like water on glass.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Alyssa said looking at him.

"Yeah." Brian said gazing at the moon.

There was a sudden slam of a car door coming from behind them. Both of them turned around and saw a man coming for them. Alyssa whispered in Brian's ear to run away and he did so. As he ran, Alyssa felt the man touch her shoulder but to her surprise he didn't take her. He handed her a note and ran off into his car before Dom and Letty would come. The note was taped tightly and there was no way she could open it but it did have a label which said Letty's name.

"What are you doing up there?" Letty said. "Get down!"

Instead of her walking and maybe tripping down the grassy hill, she rolled all the way down. She landed in front of Letty and looked up at her with an innocent smile.

"Sorry mommy." Alyssa said smiling at her.

Alyssa got up from where she was sitting and held Letty's hand. Dom and Brian were looking for seashells in the sand, so Alyssa took the opportunity to tell Letty

"Mommy, I got something for you." Alyssa said.

"What is it?" Letty asked.

She handed her the letter and Letty placed it in her pocket. After that the family got in the car and drove back to the home. When they got there, the kids went straight to the television and sat themselves down on the couch. Their parents picked them up and brought them to Brian's room. They read a story to Brian and soon he fell asleep but his sister was still awake. Dom took her back to her room and they chatted for like ten minutes before she fell asleep. When Dom came back to his room, he found Letty holding a piece of taped paper. He climbed into the bed and placed his head on her shoulder.

"A note? Got a secret admirer?" Dom questioned.

"I don't think Alyssa loves me like that." Letty smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" Dom said. "Open it."

"Ok I'll read it out loud." Letty said opening it.

"Can't wait." Dom said leaning back.

"If you don't want to lose, you'll come to me." Letty said.

"You guys playing a game?" Dom said raising a brow.

"No." Letty said placing the letter away.

A firework flew up into the sky and as soon as it exploded, Dom and Letty woke up. They ran to the window and looked in the direction of the smoke. Down there they saw a few guys with a large jeep running beside them. Before they knew it, there were guys running up the building and knocking at their door.

"Where are the guns?" Letty asked.

"In the safe." Dom answered.

Quickly Letty ran to the safe, put in the combination, then ran back to Dom with the guns. Letty hid behind the wall with the gun ready in her hand, Dom went opposite her and waited for them to come through. Suddenly the door burst open and the guys came into the hallway. One raised his hand for them to stop and listen for movement but then carried on. As soon as they came close enough, both Letty and Dom started to shoot. At least four of them were shot down but the rest of them opened fire. Letty somersaulted to Dom's side and they made a game plan. There were too many people to shoot down and they had to get the kids out of there. The plan was for Dom to distract them and bring them to the roof whilst Letty snuck around to get the kids.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Dom whispered.

Before he left, she kissed him and then went to hide behind the couch. Dom put his gun in his belt and ran up the stairs to the roof. The men heard the steps and ran after Dom. Quietly Letty tiptoed to Brian's room and took him out of his bed, then hoisted him over her shoulder. Slowly she walked to Alyssa's bedroom and opened it. She crept over to her and shook her a little.

"Kitty, we have to go now." Letty whispered.

"Why?" Alyssa said sleepily.

"There are bad men in the house." Letty answered quickly.

"...mom, look behind you." Alyssa froze.

Slowly she turned around and saw the Russian mobster standing behind her with a gun. She placed Brian on the bed and put her hands up.

"You are Letty?" He asked looking at his phone.

"Yes, who's asking?" Letty replied.

"Come with me and bring the girl." He ordered.

"Who's says you make the orders?" Letty said turning around.

As soon as she turned around, she kicked the gun into the air, punched him in the stomach then in the balls. He fell to his knees and covered his balls. Letty covered Alyssa's eyes with a blanket and placed headphones in her ears. Letty came forward and walked behind him. Quickly she moved her hand back and swiped it forward rapidly. His neck broke and he fell face first onto the floor. She rushed back to Alyssa and uncovered her. They all quickly rushed out of the place and got into her car.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Alyssa said with a slight pout.

"I don't know baby, but we have to get out of here before other bad guys come." Letty said looking out for Dom.

"Where's daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"That's what I'm waiting for." Letty said.

Suddenly a flood of guards came out of the building and started rushing towards the car. She had no choice. She began to start the car but then a silhouette appeared in the sky. Letty stuck her head out of the window whilst still driving and saw the figure getting closer. When she reached a certain spot, the figure landed on top of the car. It was Dom. Weakly he got up and climbed through the passenger seat window.

"Are you Ok Dom?" Letty asked looking at his back.

"It's all good. Drive to Mia's, we'll be safe there." Dom replied clenching his arm.

"Got it." Letty said.

Alyssa stayed awake for the whole night watching Dom and listening to their conversations. She was interested in who the bad guys were and why they were going to her house. Every time she asked them they would tell her to go to sleep or to wait until they got to where they were going. They finally stopped at a station and filled the tank. Dom took Brian to pee and whilst he was gone, Alyssa took the chance to ask her what had happened.

"Why did they want you?" Alyssa asked.

"They didn't say anything about it." Letty said half listening.

"Is Cipher coming back?" Alyssa said raising a brow.

"No, she's never coming back. She's not alive anymore." Letty said turning around.

"Maybe it's her brother." Alyssa said thinking about how similar he may look to Cipher.

Letty chuckled to herself and closed the tank. She opened the back door and pulled Alyssa onto her lap.

"You know we can stay out here because no one ever looks in this deserted place." Alyssa said.

"It's the station near the airport. There's not much we can do here but stare at the hoboes." Letty said looking down.

"At least the hoboes will get some attention from the city folk." Alyssa joked.

When Dom came back from the bathroom, they headed to the airport where their plane to the Canary Islands was waiting for them. It was quite peculiar because they were the only people who didn't have suitcases on them. Once they got through airport security, it was time for them to board the flight. During the flight both kids fell asleep, Alyssa on Dom and Brian on Letty. Whilst they slept, Dom FaceTimed Mia about coming to stay.

"Hey Dom." Mia began.

"Hey Mia. How are you guys?" Dom said.

"We're all good, what about you?" Mia said.

"Not too great. We got ambushed by some Russians and they are not going to give up." Dom said.

"Oh my gosh, is everyone Ok?" Mia said concerned.

"We escaped but we need a place to stay for a while. Can we come over?" Dom said.

"Sure, when will you be arriving?" Mia asked.

"I'll call you when we do." Dom replied.

"Ok, see you there." Mia said.

He declined and put his phone back in his pocket. He sighed as he looked back at the sky and clouds. Letty stroked his arm and looked up at him. He was clearly hiding something from her and she knew it had to do with the Russians.

"Dom, tell me what's wrong." Letty said in a stern tone.

"Nothing." Dom muttered.

"Dom." Letty hissed. "Now or else."

"...At the house I came face to face with one of the Russians. He said that Cooper wanted you and Alyssa back." Dom said. "Cooper? He's still alive?" Letty said staring at him.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to leave and get yourself in trouble." Dom said.

"I don't think we have a choice now." Letty said.

"Letty..." Dom started.

"No Dom. We have to kill Cooper and make sure he gets nowhere near that little girl.'' Letty hissed.

"What about that little girl's feelings when she hears that her mother's leaving?" Dom said a little angry.

"You won't tell her anything." Letty said. "I'll tell her in my own time and she'll understand."

They stopped talking for a while because they wanted time to process and think of a game plan. This was one mission that they had to be super careful because these were armed terrorists who knew more about bombs then any US marine. They also had to call the team over which would be a pain for all of them because it meant that they had to go to another cold country. After hours and hours of flying, they finally reached the Canary Islands and saw Mia standing there with her two kids. When she noticed that Dom had an extra little person with him, she smiled and waved at her.

"Hey there, I'm Mia." Mia said holding out her hand.

"My name's Alyssa." Alyssa said shaking her hand.

Whilst Dom messed around with the kids in front, Mia took the chance to catch up with Letty.

"So, did you and Dom have a secret baby that I didn't know about?" Mia started.

"No, Hobbs told me about her and I found her." Letty said smiling at her.

"Did she have a father?" Mia asked.

"Yeah and he's now the problem." Letty answered.

"Meaning?" Mia said.

"He's the one that sent the men to the house and they only came to get rid of Dom." Letty explained. "That's why we had to come here."

"What are you going to do?" Mia asked.

"Me and Dom plan on assembling the team back together but there's a problem concerning Alyssa." Letty replied.

"You don't want to tell her." Mia guessed.

"Pretty much." Letty said. "She's a fighter when it comes to letting her family go."

"Like you." Mia smiled.

Soon they reached the home and started unpacking the little they had on them. Letty and Dom went to the town to get some extra stuff for the kids. During their trip to the mall, they talked to each other about the plan.

"Nobody called me and he's already informed the team about it. Ramsey's says that she's going to try and find out the place where the terrorists are meeting." Dom began.

"When we find them, we pose as part of the terrorists and join in on the fun. After a few days, we have to assassinate Cooper and leave Russia." Letty finished.

"Hobbs is going to stay behind and bring the authorities after we run away." Dom said.

"You can just imagine what Roman's going through." Letty joked.

"Yeah." Dom agreed.

"What time are we leaving?" Letty asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow night." Dom answered.

"Dom, that's too early." Letty said looking at him.

"It's the only time we can get through to Russia and it won't be too long before they find us." Dom said.

"They won't find them right?" Letty said worried.

"Wherever you go, they assume the kids go." Dom said.

She sighed and looked at the other people running through the mall. That's all she wanted for her and her little family. When they got home from the mall, the kids were all asleep except for one who was waiting with her aunt. As they opened the door, they heard the giggles of Alyssa in the distance. Quietly both of them crept down the corridor and saw Mia with Alyssa in her arms. They were going through old photos of Dom and the rest of them. A photo of Letty came up and it was quite embarrassing, so she ran up to them.

"Hey, hey. Let's save some of the photos for a better day because it's time for baby Alyssa to go to sleep." Letty said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Brian's a baby, not me." Alyssa pouted.

"Come on Kitty." Letty said dragging her out.

Quickly Letty ran to her room and threw her onto the bed. She giggled as her mother tickled her and made a fool out of herself which she rarely did. Finally they calmed down and lay in the bed. Alyssa panted from all the excitement that had just happened and Letty was still silently laughing.

"Mommy, aunt Mia said that you used to do racing." Alyssa said looking up. "What happened?"

"A little girl called Alyssa." Letty smiled.

"You stopped racing because of me?" Alyssa said surprised.

"I had to because you hate it when I go somewhere without you." Letty said.

"I feel safe when I'm with you." Alyssa said cuddling in closer.

A sigh escaped her mouth once more when she heard her say that. She felt safe when she was around her mother and now she had to break that. A tear managed to run down her eye and Alyssa noticed it. Worried, she got up and looked at her mother.

"Why are you crying?" Alyssa said.

"I was just thinking about something." Letty said wiping her eyes.

Alyssa hugged Letty and tried to make her feel better. It felt better for a little while but then she just kept remembering what she had to do tomorrow. When Alyssa fell asleep, she got changed into her pyjamas and lay opposite her. Slowly she slid into the bed and wrapped her arms around the small warm body. It could be one of the last times of them sleeping together.

Morning came by pretty fast and most of the family had woken up. All the kids plus Dom and Mia were awake and outside playing around in the pool. Once the clock struck 11, Alyssa thought it was time to go and wake up her mother. She ran out of the pool with her wet bathing suit and strands of wet brown hair. She ran to her mother's bed side and tapped her shoulder to wake her up.

"Hey baby, why are you wet?" Letty said confused.

"I've been in the pool." Alyssa said.

"Go back I'll be there in a sec." Letty said turning around.

"That's what you said thirty minutes ago." Alyssa said.

She turned over anyway and Alyssa thought of a plan to get her out of the bed. Quickly she jumped onto her and shook her hair so the droplets of water would go flying all over her. Letty squealed and grabbed her, then brought her to the door. Alyssa took her mother's hand and dragged her to the pool where everybody else was waiting.

"Good job Alyssa!" Mia called out.

"This was your plan?" Letty said looking up at her.

"Come on Letty, you always miss out on family activities because you're too busy sleeping!" Mia said.

"I don't have my bathing suit on." Letty said as an excuse.

From behind Dom pulled Letty into the water and rushed away to Alyssa. Letty glared at him from where she was and got out of the water.

"I'll be right back." Letty said. "Gotta call somebody."

Once she reached her room, she scrolled through her phone and found Nobody's number.

"Hey it's Letty." She began.

"What's up?" Nobody said.

"I need to ask a favour." Letty said. "For Alyssa."

"What is it?" Nobody asked.

"I need you to keep a tracker on her. She's well known for running away." Letty answered.

"No problem." Nobody said. "I'll see you there."

"See you there." Letty said.

The phone declined and she put it down on the bed. Thoughts were coming to her mind about how Alyssa was going to take it. Whether she would run away from home or that she wouldn't want to speak to her ever again. She had spent so long thinking about her reaction that she had forgotten that they were waiting for her. Dom came to the door and saw her sitting there frozen.

"Letty?" Dom said.

"What?" Letty said getting out of the trance.

"Are you Ok?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous about telling her." Letty replied.

"It's going to be fine, she's a good kid. She actually wants to go out to a fair nearby." Dom said.

"Lets go." Letty said getting up.

He chuckled to himself before running after her. When they entered the room, the kids were sitting around with their wet hair. Brian turned around and smiled at both of them.

"You guys gonna go out with wet hair?" Letty said raising one brow in confusion.

"It'll dry in the sun." Jack said.

"Alright then, let's go." Dom said.

The fair was packed when they got there. Each child had to hold an adults hand because they could easily get lost among the crowds of people. Whilst Brian and Maisie (Jack's sister) went on the baby rides, Alyssa and Jack played one of the stall games. The adults sat on the bench and talked through their plans.

"You guys won't get caught right?" Mia said.

"Hopefully not." Letty said with a smile.

"We won't get caught, we've never got caught." Dom added.

"You got caught." Mia pointed out.

"I was but not for long and that was because of..." Dom said trailing off at the end.

For a second they stopped and thought about bigger Brian. They took a moment to remember him and all the things he had done for them. He had sacrificed his career and reputation to help them. He wasn't their blood but blood doesn't make family; love towards another does and that's exactly what Brian did.

Alyssa and Jack came running from the stall with something quite large in their hands. Jack was carrying the front and Alyssa was carrying the back. All their faces lit up once they saw the large stuffed teddy bear in their hands.

"How'd you get that guys?" Mia asked.

"We hit the bullseye." Jack answered.

"At the same time?" Dom said.

"We had to use one gun because it was too heavy for us to carry and shoot." Alyssa explained.

"Got good aim." Letty complimented them.

As the day went by, the family spent more time together at the fairground. They went to the arcade to get more toys from the crane machine and to drive on the simulated cars. When they were done with the arcade, they went to the wheel in separate carts. They went around at least five times before stopping and getting off. Night was drawing close and they had limited time before they had to tell the kids.

"What do you guys want to do next?" Dom asked.

"I think it's time to go home and get some rest before it gets too dark." Mia replied.

The kids moaned and complained as they were taken to the Canary Island home. As soon as they got to the house, Letty and Dom went to their room to start packing. Whilst they packed the kids watched a movie to keep them distracted and Mia started taking out the tissues.

"Aunt Mia, we're not watching one of those sad romance movies." Alyssa said.

"Oh I know, these are just for Maisie's allergies." Mia lied.

"Where's daddy?" Brian asked.

"He's just getting ready." Mia replied.

For some time they watched the movie but then Brian fell asleep on the floor. Mia brought him to his room and tucked him in, then closed the door. When she came back to the room, Alyssa was looking at the stars in the sky. Mia came over and held her from behind.

"What are you looking at?" Mia asked.

"The stars." Alyssa answered. "I think they're the angels."

"Yeah, shining bright as ever." Mia said with a smile.

"I think my daddy's mom and dad are up there." Alyssa said trying to remember what Dom had mentioned.

"They are and someone else." Mia said.

"Brian?" Alyssa said looking up at her.

"Yeah, that's him winking at us." Mia said pointing to one.

"Hi Brian." Alyssa waved.

"Hey Brian." Mia said with another wave.

After a little while she said goodnight to her aunt and ran to her bedroom. A few minutes after she got into her bed, Letty came into the room and sat by her side.

"Can you sleep with me again?" Alyssa asked.

"Not tonight." Letty answered.

"Why not?" Alyssa questioned.

"I have to go somewhere tonight." Letty said with a gulp.

"Where?" Alyssa said raising a brow.

"Russia." Letty mumbled.

"No." Alyssa said silently. "Not again."

"I have to go." Letty said.

"Why?" Alyssa asked more aggressively.

"To save you." Letty replied.

"I already told you, I don't need to be protected as long as you're here." Alyssa said getting up.

"I'm sorry." Letty said stroking her cheek.

"No more sorry's! I either live with you or not live at all!" Alyssa said slipping out of the bed.

She opened the room door and Dom was standing there. He picked her up and brought her to the bed once again. She leapt onto Letty and wrapped her legs and arms around her. Letty got up from where she was sitting and kissed the side of her head. As she walked to the door, she felt Alyssa grip tighter to her arm and more tears stream down her arm. When she came in front of the door, her memories flashed back to the day when Alyssa was beaten to a pulp and she couldn't help her. That was all because she let Cipher take her away. Now she was repeating the same mistake, she was leaving her little girl again. Mia came to the door and looked up at both of them. She held her arms out and waited for her to receive the little girl. Slowly Letty started to let go of her but then she started to kick and scream. Finally Mia got a hold of her and they started walking away. Dom bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't go." Alyssa said turning to Letty.

Letty came over and kissed the top of her forehead, then whispered something in her ear.

"Remember, you are my everything."


	3. Say something

After Letty left that night, all Alyssa could do was cry and think about them. She kept to herself in her room but Mia would watch from the doorway. It was how Letty had dealt with her emotions; keep them bottled up in one place and not let the whole world make a big deal about it.

When morning came, Alyssa stayed in her bed and didn't interact with her brother or her cousins. She just held onto her large teddy bear and held its hand like it was a real person. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and soaking the teddy's fur. Suddenly there was a knock at her door and she looked up to see Mia.

"Your mom is on the phone." Mia said.

"I don't want to talk to her." Alyssa said quietly.

"You sure?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Alyssa said turning over.

Slowly Mia pulled the door behind her and held up the phone to her ear.

"Sorry about that." Mia said.

"It's understandable. Hopefully it won't stand forever." Letty said.

"It won't." Mia said. "How are you guys?"

"We're good. We're nearly there and the team are all gathered together.'' Letty said.

"Stay safe Letty and keep Dom out of trouble." Mia said.

"Bye Mia." Letty said.

Both lines declined and they placed their phones in their pockets. Letty walked to Dom who was looking out of the window. She sat by him and leaned up against his arm.

"She's not talking to me." Letty began.

"Don't worry about it too much." Dom said pulling her closer. "We'll be back soon and everybody will be talking again."

"I hope so." Letty muttered.

After a while of laying in bed, Alyssa came down to the kitchen and sat by her brother. Mia fixed her up a plate of food and sat down opposite her. Brian looked up from his plate and saw that Alyssa wasn't looking as she normally did.

"Why are you sad?" Brian asked.

"Because mommy and daddy left us." Alyssa hissed.

"Where did they go?" Brian said confused.

"I don't know and I don't care." Alyssa growled.

"Alyssa, go to your room." Mia demanded.

She pulled away from the table and rushed back to her room. Meanwhile up in the sky both Dom and Letty were nearly in Russia. When they landed, Letty tried to call Mia but she wouldn't answer, so she carried on with Dom. They got to the base and found everyone working. Hobbs was researching some private files with Dec, Roman was messing around with his car, Tej and Ramsey were trying to hack into the main frame so they could figure out where the terrorists were planning to meet. Finally they got the location and gave it to Dom and Letty.

"What now?" Letty said turning to Dom.

"We dress up for the occasion." Dom smirked.

"How do we do that?" Roman asked.

"Follow me guys." Nobody said appearing from the door.

They all followed Nobody to an allocated room which was full of costumes and material. Each one of them had to change up their image completely so that the terrorists wouldn't have any dirt on them. When they were done, each one stood in a line and Nobody smiled at his work.

"Introduce yourselves please." Nobody said.

"Ezra King." Roman said stepping forward.

"Stefan Daniels." Tej said.

"Kylie Tailor." Ramsey said.

"Connor Olivers." Dec said.

"Jesse Farley." Hobbs said.

"Iceland Lara." Letty said.

"Shawn Keys." Dom said.

Nobody handed everyone their personal profiles and they read through them. Once they were ready, they headed to the garage where they picked out their cars. As usual Roman went for the bad ass, new model type of car, Hobbs went for a heavily armoured one with Tej and Ramsey at the back, Dom went into his black charger and Letty stayed with him. Dec took his jet black Chevrolet and they all lined up. Each one of them checked their gear to see if it was working, then went through the plan.

"They meet up near the volcano Mutnovsky. It's a cave that is near the volcano." Ramsey explained.

"I have a question." Roman said.

"No surprise there." Tej muttered.

"What is it?" Ramsey said.

"How the hell are we going to get into the cave?" Roman asked.

"Nobody?" Dom called.

"We'll be controlling that Roman. There's no need to worry about it." Nobody answered.

"When you say that, it just makes me worry more!" Roman yelled.

They all laughed to themselves and got ready to go. Before they left, Letty looked at her phone and thought about calling Mia but there was no point because Alyssa wasn't going to answer her. Dom looked over at Letty and signalled her from his car. She looked up from her phone and gave him a side smile. Nobody tapped the mic and called out to the team.

"You know the plan, you're ready, get out of here and save our asses." Nobody demanded.

Quickly they all sped out of the garage and headed towards the volcano. As the team approached the volcano, Tej and Ramsey started to use God's eye to find out whether the terrorists were meeting up yet. The terrorists were there and they were ready.

"They're there." Tej said.

Mia had finished up cleaning the kitchen and let the kids play outside in the garden. Slowly she walked into Alyssa's room but couldn't see where she was. A little panicked she started searching the room for her and found her underneath the bed.

"Can I come through?" Mia asked.

Alyssa nodded and she rolled underneath the bed. Mia looked at her and saw that her eyes were still full of tears.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" Mia offered.

"Where?" Alyssa asked.

"Anywhere." Mia answered.

"Ok." Alyssa said.

They both rolled out from underneath the bed and went to the car outside. Mia went to the neighbour's house and asked if she could babysit the kids. When she was ready, she got into the car and they started driving out. They passed by the mall and the convenience stores, then they found themselves in the middle of the desert. Both walked out to the singular tree and sat against it.

"I used to come here everyday." Mia said.

"Why?" Alyssa enquired.

"It was a place where I could say anything that was in my mind and just be free from stress." Mia explained.

"When I felt like that, my old daddy would bring me outside and we would talk to my mom." Alyssa said looking up at the sky.

As she thought of her father, tears came to her eyes and started dripping from the tip of her eyes. Mia shuffled over and wrapped her arm around Alyssa.

"You don't have to cry about your old daddy because you have a new daddy who's alive and well." Mia said rubbing her back.

"What if he dies too?" Alyssa questioned.

"He won't baby. He always finds a way out." Mia said looking back at the sky.

"I hope so." Alyssa whispered.

Back in the volcanoes of Russia, the team were getting ready to enter the cave. Hobbs was up front, Letty and Dom trailing behind, Dec at the bottom of the line.

"Alright Nobody, we're getting close to the cave." Dec said.

"Press the button." Nobody instructed.

"Button?" Roman screamed.

Before he could ask any further questions, each of the cars started to lower down. They all passed through the cave and zoomed through the tunnels to find the rest of them. All of the terrorists were gathered around one car and waiting for the new people to come. When they got out of the car, they were all greeted by them and led to the car.

"Please introduce yourselves." The leader said.

Every single person introduced themselves to the rest of the Russian terrorists. After the terrorists introduced themselves to the team and once everyone knew each other they began to go through the plan. Their soul purpose from this was to bomb the streets of Russia and send out a warning to the president. Whilst they talked, Roman wandered away from the crowd and looked out to the hole. One Russian looked up and yelled at him but because of the language barrier he continued staring. He crouched down and felt the ground beneath him. It was trembling like he used to whenever he had do a crazy stunt.

"Guys, is this volcano...imminent?" Roman said shakily.

"I don't think so." Ramsey said.

"Why is the ground shaking?" Roman asked.

As soon as Roman said that, sirens could be heard in the distance. Quickly everyone got into their cars and raced off into the tunnels. The sound of the sirens were getting more louder and closer to all of their cars.

"Nobody, we need some help!" Letty screaming into the device.

"Under the glove box there's a button. Press it and the cops will feel a little slippery." Nobody instructed.

She did as she was told and immediately medium sized metal balls flew out of a pipe. The cops' car slid out of control and crashed into the rock. Instantly after the car crashed through another started to come towards them. He crashed into the back of the car and his partner began shooting at them.

"You got another one of those tricks?" Letty asked.

"At the side of your seat there's a keypad. Press in 1010 and let the magic happen." Nobody instructed.

Quickly Letty pressed in the combination and waited for the thing to attack the police car. A grapple hook shot out of the bumper and hooked into the car's engine. The hook pulled out the engine and the cops were left sitting in the car which didn't move. Now that the cops were stuck, Dom and Letty started going for the exit. Once they made it out, they saw that there was a clear road in front of them. In the corner of her eye Letty saw something white emerging from the hole and it wasn't a police car.

"Dom, what is that?" Letty questioned.

"I can't tell." Dom said squinting his eyes.

As the thing approached them, Letty saw that there was a red strip behind the white point. Finally Letty understood what it was.

"Dom, that's a missile!" Letty shouted.

Immediately Dom stepped on the brakes and looked up at the missile. Surprisingly it didn't hit them, it hit the road in front of them which made it crumble down into the ground. Rapidly the ground beneath them started to disappear and there was no way out. They looked at each other and nodded. Dom reversed and locked his foot against the brake once more. He took a deep breath and the car zoomed forwards into the massive gorge beneath them. Dom grabbed Letty and jumped out of the car. As soon as they jumped, the car crashed into the rock and exploded. A helicopter came flying and started taping the crash and the debris that was left over. Dom and Letty were nowhere to be seen; it was like they had vanished into thin air.

Mia and Alyssa had stopped for gas, then went into the little store. Whilst looking at the sweets, Alyssa noticed the TV in the corner of her eye. There was a news report about events in Russia.

"Aunt Mia, isn't that where mommy and daddy are?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah that is where they are." Mia answered.

"Is there something wrong?" Alyssa said looking up at her.

"Come here baby." Mia said picking her up.

They watched the broadcast and saw that the helicopter was flying above a wrecked car. Suddenly Letty and Dom's pictures turned up on the screen and that's when they announced it.

"Mrs Letty Toretto and Mr Dominic Toretto are pronounced as dead." The reporter said. "They have presumably died from the missile that was fired earlier on from Russian terrorists."

"Mommy?" Alyssa said looking up.

"...I'm sorry baby." Mia said tearing up.

"You said that he always finds a way out." Alyssa said.

"I was wrong." Mia said wiping her tears away.

The next day Mia brought the four kids to the graveyard to go say goodbye to their parents. In the ground their headstones laid. Leticia Ortiz Toretto and Dominic Toretto written in gold, then mounted on a black marble headstone. Brian sat on his father's grave and ran his fingers through the engraved name. Alyssa held onto Mia's legs and looked at her mother's grave. Mia rubbed her back and looked at both the graves. Never did she ever think that Dom would die this way; in a petty car crash that he could've easily escaped. Letty could've escaped too knowing that she had jumped over a highway before. It just confused her how these two people had died in such an easy way. After a little while, Mia turned to Alyssa and handed her the rose. She planted the rose in the soil and took off her necklace.

"Mommy, please say something because I'm really giving up on you." Alyssa whispered.

She placed it in the ground and followed her brother and her aunt to the car. They drove back to the home and folded away their dark clothes. Alyssa started packing her stuff away into a small case, then placed it in the closet. Later on she fell asleep in the closet with the case in her arms. Mia came into the room and found her feet sticking out of there. She picked her up and loosened her grip from the suitcase. It fell onto the floor and she kicked it in deeper. Carefully she placed Alyssa onto the bed and covered her up with the blanket. When Mia turned the lights out, Alyssa switched on her fairy lights and went to the window. Alyssa looked up at the sky and saw two bright shining stars glimmering in the sky.

"You don't have to say something anymore mommy." Alyssa said looking up at the sky. "I already know you're up there with daddy."


	4. Back to you

Her eyes fluttered open as they looked at her surroundings. Around her there were just walls with their bleak pale design. She pressed her head against the bars and looked up. Where the hell was she and why the hell was she in here? Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and she looked at them with an irritated look.

"Come with me." He said.

He opened the door and pulled her out of the cage. She was dragged through the prison cells and placed in a detention cell where she remained for more than half an hour. Finally when someone came into the room she looked up at them and then straight away turned.

"Hello Letty." Cooper said.

A few weeks after the sudden death, Mia contacted Nobody and he said that he hadn't seen the team in weeks. She sat at the kitchen table and waited for Alyssa to come down for school. When she came down, her hair was all knotted and curly from sleeping.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Mia offered.

"Yes please." Alyssa said with a slight smile.

She sat on Mia's lap and let her comb out her hair. She took some ribbons from the sink and tied the two ponytails on the side. Mia brought the mirror over and she checked herself out.

"It's nice." Alyssa said.

"Thank you." Mia said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a cry for help coming from Brian's room. Alyssa rushed to the sound and found Brian stuck in his shirt. Quickly she took it off and buttoned the shirt up properly. She didn't want her brother looking like a fool for the first day of school otherwise morons would make fun of him. Once he was done, she led him to the kitchen where Mia took care of him. When all the kids were done, they headed out to school. Before leaving for school, Alyssa stopped to ask a question.

"Is there a problem?" Mia said concerned.

"What if they ask about my mommy and daddy?" Alyssa said looking up.

"You don't need a mommy and daddy to have a family that loves you." Mia said.

Mia kissed the side of her face and let her go out to school. Alyssa entered the school and walked around to find her classroom. Everything was in a different language but some of it was understandable. It was times like these that she really needed her mother. Eventually she found the classroom and went in there. The teacher noticed her and took her to the front of the class. She introduced her in Spanish and Alyssa nervously waved. Through the class Alyssa looked out of the window and daydreamed but no one seemed to mind. Everybody else was in their own element and it was like she never even joined the school. Suddenly the bell rang and the rest of the pupils ran out of the door. Slowly Alyssa trailed behind them and started going through the hallways. She found a place to sit in the library where it was quiet and she could just draw.

At the end of the day she went to find Brian in the playground. He was playing with the bricks in the sand pit and once he saw Alyssa, he threw them away. He walked to Alyssa and hugged her.

"How was your day?" Alyssa asked.

"Really good. I made new friends and told them about you, aunt Mia and our home." Brian explained.

"Guess you had a great day." Alyssa smiled.

"Yes, didn't you?" Brian asked.

"Not really. None of the kids would talk to me and I was really alone." Alyssa said.

He tapped her back and they walked back to the house. When they arrived at the house, Mia was not there because she had gone for groceries, so they got changed and did some homework. Mia and her kids hadn't come back for ages which was starting to get Alyssa worried.

"Brian, are you hungry?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah." Brian replied.

"What do you want?" Alyssa enquired.

''Chocolate." Brian said jumping up.

"We can have pop tarts." Alyssa suggested.

"Ok." Brian agreed.

Alyssa climbed up the cabinet and took the pop tarts from the top shelf. She wobbled a little before walking away to the toaster. Whilst the pop tarts were getting ready, her and Brian went to the back to watch the two stars.

"I miss mommy and daddy." Brian said.

"Sometimes I can't believe they're gone." Alyssa said smiling at the sky.

Suddenly she heard shuffling in the bushes and both walked back into the house. Brian hid behind the counter and his sister watched the outside. A hand appeared from the bush and a person dragged themselves out. Alyssa stepped forward slowly and got a better look at the person. It was Ramsey and half of her was burnt. Quickly Alyssa brought her into the house and laid her on the couch. Alyssa hurried to the kitchen and wet a cloth. She placed it on her head and touched up the burns. She got the first aid kit and took the antiseptic cloth, then placed it on the bloody parts. When she was sone with that, Alyssa took the rolled bandage and wrapped it around Ramsey's wounds. She taped the ends of the bandage with adhesive tape and sat back for a second.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked.

"We were caught in the fire." Ramsey answered clutching her hip.

"Is there something there?" Alyssa enquired.

"I think it's part of the volcano but it's cool." Ramsey said.

"Let me see." Alyssa said going over to her hip.

Alyssa lifted up her top and saw that there were pieces of stone stuck into her side. Quickly Alyssa took the tweezers and took out the pieces, then placed it in her hand.

"You're all done." Alyssa said.

"Thanks, how'd you learn all this?" Ramsey asked.

"My old daddy used to come home like you. I watched this show and I learnt how to do doctor stuff." Alyssa answered.

"That's really amazing." Ramsey said.

"Thank you." Alyssa said. "Where are the rest of them?"

"I have no idea but the last person I saw was Tej and he wasn't looking too good." Ramsey explained.

"Did you see where my mom and dad were?" Alyssa asked.

"I saw them coming out but I don't know." Ramsey replied.

She looked down at the ground and back up at Ramsey. Ramsey could see the sadness in her face and hugged her to make her feel better.

"Where's Mia and Brian?" Ramsey said looking around.

"I don't know where aunt Mia is but Brian's hiding behind there." Alyssa said pointing to the counter.

"He can come out." Ramsey said.

Brian came out of the counter and rushed towards Ramsey. He stuck his hands into her frizzy hair and played with it. Suddenly the television started showing static and every other electronic device began to do the same. Brian held onto Ramsey and all of them watched the devices. Instantly the frame changed and Cooper's face was shown on there.

"That's my old daddy." Alyssa whispered.

"Hello Alyssa." Cooper said. "Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here Cooper?" Ramsey asked.

"Just sending a warning for my daughter. I suggest you and the little one give us some privacy.'' Cooper said.

"Come on Brian." Ramsey whispered crouching down. "Don't reveal anything about your location."

They both walked off and left Alyssa to talk to her father.

"How's things?" Cooper asked.

"Not good. I miss my mommy." Alyssa answered.

"You do?" Cooper said sarcastically. "Where is she?"

"She's dead." Alyssa said quietly.

"Dead? The only person who's dead around here is your sense of happiness." Cooper joked.

"I don't understand." Alyssa said looking down.

"Mommy is alive." Cooper smiled.

At that moment Alyssa held her chest and broke down in tears. Cooper watched her tear up and turned around to Letty who was laying on the bed. He turned off the screen and typed in a message, then sent it to her. Alyssa looked at the computer and saw that it said she shouldn't move. Obviously she took that differently and rushed to where both of them were laying low.

''We need to get out of here now." Alyssa said.

"What happened?" Ramsey asked.

"He knows where we are and he will kill anyone who gets in his way." Alyssa explained.

"Let's get going." Ramsey said taking both their hands.

Back at the base where Letty was being held, Cooper sat by her bedside. She woke up once more but this time she acted a little differently. Not as condescending and scary but more pleasant and understanding.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Cooper asked.

"I have to take back what is mine and eliminate anything that gets in my way." Letty recounted.

"Right. Now go on." Cooper instructed.

She walked out of the room and marched to the exit. Letty got into her car and zoomed down the lane. She got her navigator up and saw the dot on her monitor. It showed the Canary Island graveyard, so that was where she was heading.


	5. Bad liar

All three of them had evacuated from the house and had headed out to a a small motel which they stayed in for that entire night. Brian fell asleep straight away but Alyssa was still awake and looking out of the window. Ramsey came over from her clean up and sat by her.

"We have to find mommy." Alyssa said.

"She's with Cooper and he'll kill anyone who gets in his way remember?" Ramsey reminded her.

"Mommy's my family and daddy always says that you never turn your back on family. Don't you remember that?" Alyssa protested.

"I do remember that and we will get them back. We just need somewhere safe to lay low for a while." Ramsey explained.

"We can go to Nobody." Alyssa suggested.

"That's a great idea." Ramsey said walking to her laptop.

She started looking for the location of Nobody's secret den and found it a few miles up north.

"We should go now before any of these guys come after us." Ramsey said packing up the stuff.

"I'll get Brian." Alyssa said walking to him.

Quickly she shook him and he woke up with a little fright. She told him of the plan and Brian got up from the bed. He helped Ramsey with the rest of the stuff and they all got out of the motel room. After they were done, the taxi was waiting for them outside the motel. When they had arrived at their location, Ramsey paid with her credit card and they went to the door. Ramsey called up Nobody and he opened the door for them. Once they entered, there was a room waiting for them to sleep in. The kids went in and Ramsey went to see Nobody.

"Ramsey, how are you?" Nobody said hugging her.

"Not too well. My team's gone and I have to take care of two kids that I barely know." Ramsey said annoyed.

"Your team's not gone. Tej called me at one point but he seemed like he was in a hurry." Nobody said.

"The others?" Ramsey asked.

"We know that Letty is alive but the whereabouts of Hobbs, Roman and Dom are unknown." Nobody answered.

"So how do you know they're alive?" Ramsey questioned.

"You managed to come through." Nobody smirked.

She rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. On the opposite side of the wall Alyssa was feeling the walls and listening to the sound of voices. Alyssa wondered where her mother was in this time and this place. Little did she know that she was speeding down the streets going towards the graveyard. When she reached the graveyard, she searched around for a little girl but had no luck. She took out the little device and it showed the red dot blinking in the graveyard a little upwards. Quickly she ran to the red dot and saw the two headstones. Her eyes swiftly moved to the soil and saw the necklace laid in the soil.

"Fuck." Letty hissed.

Annoyed she grabbed the necklace and marched back to the car. She got out her laptop and used the necklace to scan for DNA. The tracker located the little girl in a secure base that was located in the near north of the Canary Islands. She connected the gps to the car and started heading for the base. Whilst she drove, she made a game plan to get her little girl back to Cooper without anybody getting hurt. Firstly she would get an appointment with Nobody and when she got in there, she would kill him. Next she would sneak out of his office and find the little girl's whereabouts. Then she would take her and bring her back to Russia.

The next morning Nobody got a call from Letty asking to meet him in private in his office; no one else should be in there and nobody should know that she would be there, not even Alyssa. He agreed to meet her at 10pm when the kids would be asleep and the guards would be on night watch. During the day Alyssa, Brian and Ramsey went to get food and play in the playground. When they were done, they bought flowers to go put on their parents' grave. In no long time they arrived at the graveyard and ran to the headstones. Brian placed his roses on his mother and father's graves. Alyssa put a singular rose on Dom's grave and looked to find the necklace but it was gone. Ramsey looked at her and crouched down to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Ramsey asked.

"The necklace is gone." Alyssa replied.

"Maybe someone liked it and took it." Ramsey said.

"Maybe." Alyssa said getting up.

They all walked away from the graveyard and then back to Nobody's base. When they got there, most of the guards were gone and there were only a few standing around. The kids went into their room to take a shower and get ready for bed. After they had their dinner and climbed into their separate beds.

"Are you Ok Alyssa?" Brian asked looking up from his pillow.

"I think something bad is gonna happen." Alyssa said.

"How'd you know?" Brian said curiously.

"Just a gut feeling." Alyssa smiled.

After they had their brief chat, Alyssa read Brian a story about cats and dogs, then fell asleep. Outside Letty was standing there with her device and watching the blinking red dot. When the clock struck 10, she got out of the car and took the handgun from the boot. She placed it around her belt and shifted her jacket forwards so the gun was covered. Quietly she walked to the door and pressed her finger against the button. The door opened and she walked in. On the way over she passed by Alyssa's room and looked at the device. She stopped for a second but continued walking to Nobody's office. When she arrived, Nobody welcomed her with a beer and they both sat down.

"Good to see you're alive." Nobody started.

"Yeah, it was a real shock." Letty said.

"Do you know where the others are?" Nobody asked.

"A secure prison." Letty replied.

"How'd you get out?" Nobody questioned.

"I snuck out from the sewers." Letty answered.

"Oh ok. Did you meet Cooper?" Nobody said.

"Yes he was decent enough to talk to." Letty replied.

"What did he say?" Nobody said leaning forward.

"To kill everyone in his path." Letty said going for the gun.

Before he could say anything, Letty pulled out the gun and shot him twice in the chest. He fell to the floor and clutched his bloody patches. Letty searched around the room for the keys to Alyssa's bedroom and found them buried underneath some files. She took them and rushed out of the place. Letty retraced her steps and found herself in front of the door. Quickly she unlocked the door and opened it. She crept into the room and saw the two children asleep in their beds. Letty looked to her right and saw Alyssa, then looked to her left to see Brian. Quickly she rushed over to him and placed a chloroform cloth over his face so he would remain asleep. After that, she rushed to Alyssa's side and turned her light on.

"Hey wake up!" Letty hissed.

Slowly Alyssa turned around and opened her eyes one by one. She saw that it was her mom and smiled at her. Alyssa lifted up her arms so that her mother would hug her but instead Letty took the backpack and started packing up her stuff.

"Where are we going mommy?" Alyssa asked.

"We are going back to your father." Letty answered.

"Brian too?" Alyssa said looking over at him.

"No Brian will stay here." Letty said.

"I don't want to leave without Brian." Alyssa protested.

"Too bad, we are leaving." Letty said gathering the bags.

"I don't want to leave without Brian!" Alyssa repeated.

Letty turned to Alyssa and slowly walked towards her. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. On the way out guards approached her but she just shot them all in front of Alyssa. When they were all dead, Letty picked Alyssa up from the floor and brought her to the car. She locked all the doors and zoomed down the highway. After a while, they stopped off at a curb and Letty leaned back in her seat.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Letty asked.

"I want to go back to Brian and Ramsey." Alyssa replied.

"They are not your real family." Letty said firmly.

"Yes they are." Alyssa said a little annoyed.

"Listen to me, you are mine and Cooper's. You're part of our family and no one else's." Letty said leaning forward.

"Not even Dom's?" Alyssa said looking up.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Letty said turning away.

A few hours later Brian woke up but Alyssa was nowhere to be seen and neither was Ramsey. He got up from his bed and ran into Nobody's office. There he saw Ramsey weeping by a sheet that was drenched in blood and it was a little lumpy.

"Ramsey, what's that?" Brian spoke up.

"Oh nothing darling. Let's just go back to bed." Ramsey said rushing him out of the room.

"But I can't find Alyssa." Brian said looking up at her.

"What? Is Alyssa gone?" Ramsey questioned.

"Yeah, my mommy took her and then made me fall asleep." Brian explained. "I think she forgot who I am."

"She hasn't forgotten. Mummy's just a little phased right now and she needs some time." Ramsey said.

"Ok then." Brian said. "Will we go find her?"

"Yes but we have to go back to your house." Ramsey said grabbing his stuff and putting them in a bag.

"Let's go then." Brian said.

Morning came quickly and Alyssa found herself in the airport holding Letty's hand. They had suitcases and Alyssa still had her backpack on her. Another thing she had on her was her pyjamas that she really wanted to change out of.

"Mommy, can I go to the bathroom to change?" Alyssa asked.

"Make it quick." Letty answered letting her go.

"I understand." Alyssa said with a smile.

As soon as she was out of Letty's sight, Alyssa went to the bathroom and started to change. When she was done, she stuffed her clothes into her bag and started to make a run for it. She sprinted to baggage claim and hid herself among the spare suitcases that were gathered in a cart. Once she passed her mother, she got out of the cart and started running to the exit. Unfortunately she didn't make it all the way because a airport officer made her stop in her tracks. Alyssa bumped into him and he noticed that Letty was racing behind her.

"Is this kid yours?" The man asked.

"Yeah she's mine. She's a little naughty too." Letty joked.

"Well here you go." The man said giving her over.

When the man was out of sight, Letty grabbed Alyssa's arm and brought her over to the elevator. She waited for the elevator to arrive before getting in and yelling at her.

"Why would you run away like that?" Letty asked.

"You're not my mom. My mom's nice to me, she doesn't hurt me, she doesn't tell me to shut up, she's not like you!" Alyssa shouted.

Instead of getting a response Alyssa got a slap from her mother. She started crying and she wouldn't stop so Letty had to pick her up. As she passed by, people looked at the crying child and Letty would make the excuse that she was scared of flying. Finally they got onto the plane and now there was no way out of there. She slept through the whole night, guarding her face from Letty just in case she decided to strike again. The next day they got to Russia and got into a car to be taken to Cooper's base. When they arrived there, Cooper was waiting by the door in his large winter jacket. Cooper greeted them both by the door and let them in so they wouldn't freeze to death. Alyssa was shown to her new room but she didn't look as enthusiastic as Cooper would've hoped. She was left in there for a little while to settle but didn't come back until dinner time. Alyssa was writing a letter to Ramsey and Brian that would hopefully get her out of there but unless she could post it there was no hope at all. Letty came to the door and stood by it.

"It's time for dinner." Letty said making her jump.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec." Alyssa said stuffing the paper away into her pocket.

One of her eyebrows raised and she walked away. Shortly afterwards Alyssa went downstairs to eat dinner with Cooper and Letty. The conversation was kept at a short and no one really made eye contact with one another. When Alyssa was done, she slid under the table during one of their deep seeded talks and went to find a computer. She found a computer in the main office and took a picture of the letter. After Alyssa sent the letter to Ramsey's email address and ran back to her room. She shut the door behind her and changed into her pyjamas once more, then Alyssa jumped into bed and covered her head with the pillow.

In the middle of the night, Ramsey heard her phone buzz with a message and looked at her email. It was a photo of a letter that Alyssa had sent her from a private email address. There was also a number down below which she dialled into her phone to keep.

"To Ramsey and Brian, my mommy has taken me from the US to go to Russia where my real daddy is. I'm really scared and I want to get out of here because mommy's not being herself, she's being very different. Please get me out of here. I don't know where I am and I don't know how I'm going to find my other daddy but please help me. ~Alyssa."

Ramsey opened her laptop lid and began tracing the email address but it was blocked up by walls. It would take her at least a few days to properly locate Alyssa and she didn't think that Alyssa could hold out that long. Meanwhile back at the Russian base, Alyssa could hear talking from the vents and it was her mom.

"I have them locked up beneath us- no, no the kid is safe- well what do you want me to do with them?" Letty said.

Slowly Alyssa got up from her bed and walked out of the door. She tipped her head down the banister and saw her mother talking on the phone. Suddenly Letty looked up from where she was and saw Alyssa standing by the banister.

"I'll call you back later." Letty said.

Letty hung up the phone and ran back up the stairs. Alyssa stepped back and stumbled onto the floor.

"What are you doing up?" Letty said helping her up.

"I heard something." Alyssa replied.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Letty instructed.

"Ok. Good night." Alyssa said walking off.

She ran back into her room and closed the door behind her. Letty came back to the room after a little while and saw that Alyssa was asleep. She went over and lay on the other side of her.

"What's changed?" Letty whispered.

Days passed by and Alyssa was still trapped in the Russian base with no one to talk to or play with. Letty had been on separate missions and wouldn't be back until late at night. When she would come back, Letty would go into her room but Alyssa would already be asleep. Cooper spent most of his time on the computer typing up documents and making plans for his next terrorist attack. Whilst her parents worked Alyssa took the opportunity to explore the places and to find the different secret parts of the building. She was still trying to find that place where those people were locked up but didn't have luck until one day. One morning Alyssa woke up and her father was gone too. She had been left alone in the large base which was not too bad for her. First of all she went into her father's office and took his identification badge that could get her into restricted areas. She walked downstairs and found a door leading into the basement. Quickly she took the badge from her pocket and swiped the card on the holder. Immediately the door opened and she slid through the gap, then closed it firmly. The lights came on when she entered and she followed them to the end of the hall. To the right of the end of the hall there was another steel door. Again she swiped the badge and the door clicked open. When she entered, she was more than surprised at what she saw. The crew, her family, all in cages like circus animals. She scanned around the cells for Dom and found him at the end with a large chain wrapped around his neck.

"Daddy!" Alyssa called.

He turned around at the sound of her voice and pressed his arms against the metal bars. She pressed her head against the bars and started crying.

"I missed you." Alyssa said through her tears.

"I missed you too." Dom repeated.

"Mommy's being a bad girl." Alyssa said.

"It's not her fault. Cooper, your father, brainwashed your mother into being like that. She thinks we're all the enemies and that your father is the saviour." Dom explained.

"He's not. He's bad too." Alyssa said looking at him.

"Not to spoil the family reunion but could you get us out of here?" Roman interrupted.

"How?" Alyssa asked.

"There's a reader there that will open up all the cells." Hobbs said pointing over to the door.

"Let me see." Alyssa said running over.

She pressed the badge against the reader but it didn't open any of the cells. It needed a fingerprint and password.

"I can't do it. It needs a print and password." Alyssa said.

"Try and figure out the password." Tej said.

Frantically she began typing in all sorts of passwords but none of them worked and there was no way they could get a fingerprint. On the tenth go, she asked them for help and the password she decided to go with was 'Russia'. It didn't work and this time it set off an alarm which made everyone jump. A door opened from the end of the hallway and Letty came through holding her mallet. When she saw Alyssa standing there with Cooper's badge, she flipped out and threw the mallet onto the floor.

"Come here." Letty hissed.

"Don't hurt her Letty!" Dom yelled.

"Shut up prisoner! She's my daughter not yours." Letty shouted.

"Daddy..." Alyssa moaned.

"What did you say?" Letty screamed into Alyssa's ear.

"Alyssa, it's alright. Just don't say anything." Dom said trying to comfort her.

"Why'd you call him daddy?" Letty asked her again.

"She called me her father because I was the one that took care of her for all those years when Cooper wasn't present." Dom explained.

Letty froze and dragged Alyssa back up the stairs. They walked to her room and closed the door behind them. Alyssa sat on the bed and covered her mouth so Letty would get the message that she didn't want to talk to her.

"Do you know that man?"

Alyssa nodded twice and looked back at her mother. Letty crouched down and pulled Alyssa's hands away from her mouth.

"I'm gonna ask again, do you know that man?" Letty repeated.

"You know that I do." Alyssa answered.

"Who is he to you?" Letty questioned.

"He's my stepfather but I call him my father." Alyssa replied. "He used to be your husband and then you disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Letty said confused.

"You left for Russia and people said you died in a car accident. You were with daddy when you were pronounced as dead." Alyssa explained.

"What happened after?" Letty asked.

"Aunt Mia took care of me and then she disappeared too. Ramsey found us and brought us to Nobody, then you came and you gave everyone an injection to make them sleepy." Alyssa answered.

"Cooper told me that he had sent me to the volcano and that I ran into the people who were trying to spy on us. He mentioned that my daughter had been taken by their friend and that's why I went to go pick you up." Letty said.

"He's a bad liar. You can check on the news if you don't believe me." Alyssa said. "You can also see your grave."

"Who are the others?" Letty asked.

"They're your friends but you guys call them family." Alyssa replied.

"Family?" Letty repeated.

"Yeah, can I see them now?" Alyssa asked.

"Not yet. Maybe when Cooper's asleep." Letty answered.

When Cooper was sound asleep, Letty snuck out of bed and opened Alyssa's bedroom door. Carefully Letty shook her shoulder and slowly Alyssa woke up. They both walked down the stairs and scanned the identity badge so they could enter the cell. Once the second door was open, Alyssa ran out of Letty's arms and went straight up to Dom's cell. She leaned her head against the bars and so did Dom.

"Did she hurt you?" Dom whispered.

"No." Alyssa shook her head.

"Good. How are you doing?" Dom asked.

"Fine, what about you?" Alyssa answered.

"It's not easy to live in a cage." Dom smirked.

"...I think mommy wants to talk to you." Alyssa said looking over at her.

Alyssa walked over to her mother and took her hand. She brought her over to Dom who sat at the edge of the cage.

"Did she convince you?" Dom asked.

"She added a few details that I didn't know of." Letty replied.

"Like?" Dom said raising a brow.

"He told me that you five were the enemy and he never told me of the accident that was apparently everywhere." Letty explained.

"...do you believe it?" Dom asked looking up at her.

"I checked online. Letty Toretto is dead and so is Dominic." Letty said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Dom enquired.

"We're gonna make a plan." Letty smiled.

"There's my girl." Dom said.


	6. One last time

One last time

Early in the morning Alyssa woke up and got dressed into a black tracksuit and wore a backwards cap. Cooper was taking her to a restaurant to have breakfast and afterwards they were going around town. When she was finished, Alyssa combed her hair and placed the cap over it. Letty knocked on the door and entered as Alyssa finished up. She took Alyssa to the corner and crouched down to her height.

"Are you ready?" Letty said running her fingers through Alyssa's hair.

"Yes but I need you to make sure you do something." Alyssa said.

"What?" Letty asked.

"You need to promise me that you won't go back to Cooper's side and that you won't leave again. You have to promise." Alyssa answered.

"I promise." Letty said pulling her into a hug. "I have something for you."

"What?" Alyssa asked a little excited.

"It's your necklace, so I always know where you are." Letty replied.

"Thank you." Alyssa said.

Letty picked her up and sat Alyssa down on her lap. Alyssa lifted her hair up and Letty attached the necklace around her neck. After they went downstairs and Letty left Alyssa with Cooper who was wearing really fancy attire. Before she left, Alyssa kissed Letty and hugged her tight.

"You are going to see her again Alyssa. There's no need to act like that." Cooper joked.

They left the house and Letty went upstairs to Cooper's office. The badge was gone and so were most of Cooper's documents. She went on his computer and there was one tab open. Quickly she clicked on it and it was a video of Cooper. Letty clicked the video and the video started.

"I know what you're up to Letty. You're getting Dom and his crew out because the kid has convinced you. You're weaker than I thought Letty and I'm disappointed. Thats why I've come to the decision to kill the kid because it's come to the point where this kid is becoming the problem. She dies at noon then you and your 'family' are next. I'm dropping the bomb Letty and I mean literally."

Quickly she switched tabs to the security cameras and took the mic from Cooper's desk.

"Dom! Can you hear me?" Letty yelled.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Dom said.

"It's Cooper, he's locked me out and he's going to kill Alyssa." Letty explained.

"What?" Dom screamed.

"You've gotta find a way to get out of there." Letty said.

"Dom, there's a mallet there." Tej cut in.

"Good eye Tej." Dom said grabbing the mallet.

He slammed the mallet against the padlock and it fell off. He let himself out and opened the rest of the cages.

"Where do we go now Letty?" Hobbs asked.

"Go to the garage door and pick a car boys. It's all on me." Letty said with a smile.

They all rushed to the garage door and Letty pressed the button. The door opened and the team were exposed to the greatest cars Russia had to offer. Unfortunately they weren't as great as the American types.

"We might as well ask a granny for a ride." Roman commented.

"Your granny can't even walk." Tej said.

"Hey Lottie can go pretty fast on that wheelchair." Roman said in defence.

"Stop talking about your half dead nana's and come choose your cars." Hobbs said.

When they had picked out their cars, Letty met them in the garage with her car. Dom got into the car. Dom got into the car and sat down beside her.

"Do you know where they are?" Dom asked.

"Cooper mentioned the restaurant Praline." Letty replied.

"Let's go to Praline." Dom said leaning back.

The whole team drove to the restaurant Praline where only Letty and Dom got out. They searched the restaurant but had no luck in finding them. Letty went to the front desk and asked if he'd seen them and he had. Both had left the restaurant only moments ago and no one knew where they were going. Now that she was stressed out, Letty went inside the car and Dom joined her momentarily.

"Did he say anything?" Dom asked.

"No, he just said a restaurant." Letty answered with tears in her eyes.

"We're going to find her." Dom said.

"No we aren't. Not at this rate anyway." Letty said annoyed.

Letty shifted her hand to the radio and accidentally pressed a different tab. On the map there was a red dot blinking to where the lake was.

"Letty, who's that?" Dom asked.

"That's...that's Alyssa. It's her tracker on that necklace." Letty replied starting the car.

"Why is he taking her to the lake?" Dom asked confused.

"That's one of the deepest lakes in Russia and one of the most iciest right now.'' Letty said. "He's going to drown her."

Dom picked up his walkie and told the team of what Cooper was going to do to Alyssa. Roman and Tej were going to head to the lake whilst Hobbs went to warn the Russian authorities. Both of them raced to the lake and found Cooper's car parked outside. Meanwhile Cooper was helping Alyssa across the frozen lake and trying to make sure that his ex was nowhere near them.

"Daddy, where are we going after?" Alyssa asked.

"You're going to see your mommy." Cooper answered.

"Aren't you coming?" Alyssa said raising a brow.

"Not today sweetie." Cooper said silently.

Alyssa turned around at his answer and looked up at him. He noticed her necklace and immediately grabbed it. He yanked it off her neck and threw it down onto the floor. After he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and held her up in the air.

"You wore a tracker? You wore a freaking tracker!" Cooper screamed.

All Alyssa could do was stare and sweat bullets. She began to move around and cry but Cooper kept a tight grip on her. Cooper started to walk away further into the lake with his arms wrapped around Alyssa.

"Letty, come out now!" Cooper screamed. "Bring Dom out too.

From a distance both Letty and Dom could see and hear what was going on in that lake. They looked at each other and knew what they had to do for their little girl. Letty stepped out of the car with Dom opposite her and walked towards the edge of the lake. Cooper smiled at the sight of them and pulled out his gun from his belt. He pressed it against the side of her head and looked back at them.

"Don't do this Cooper." Letty said.

"There's no point in her being alive. We can never be together because she'll always get in between us." Cooper said.

"Cooper, she's a kid. She needs to be at school and she needs to have a normal life with friends. Won't you give that to her?" Letty said pleadingly.

"You can't talk to me about being a good parent. Where were you for the first six years of your life? That's right, on the roads racing a couple of bastards for money." Cooper shouted.

"I was a bad mother but now I know. You have to understand that my kid needs me and she'll need a family for the rest of her life." Letty said.

"Don't worry about her because the family will be joining in no time." Cooper said removing his gun from her head.

He pushed her down onto the ice so she was sitting on it. He pushed her down to the thin ice and she carefully stopped herself from slipping. Again Cooper took the gun out from her belt and aimed it at her. He pulled the trigger about five times and Letty turned away. When she looked back, Alyssa was still sitting in the same place and she was still breathing. Suddenly she heard the ice cracking and she began to sprint towards Alyssa but it was too late. She had fallen into the icy water and was sinking down low. Cooper knew that Alyssa couldn't swim and it would be easy to just drown her. Silently Dom walked down to where Cooper was and held him in a headlock. Cooper took his gun and began shooting everywhere but missed Dom. Both Roman and Tej climbed out from their hiding spot and helped Dom out. Meanwhile Letty had reached the edge of the spot and was looking into it. She dived into the the spot and swam all the way down to the bottom. She grabbed Alyssa and hoisted her over her shoulder. Quickly Letty swam up to shore and placed Alyssa on the ice but her skin was pale, her hands were numb and pale, her chest was no longer moving.

"Alyssa! Alyssa, Alyssa wake up!" Letty shrieked.

She breathed into her mouth and waited for her to cough up the water. She pressed against her chest and waited but nothing happened. Letty picked her up and brought her over to the car. She wrapped a blanket around her and drove to the hospital. Once again they took her to the emergency ward and started their tests. After a while, the doctor came out from the room and sat next to Letty.

"She's going to be fine. It's a good thing that you took her out of the ice before she completely froze over." The doctor said.

"Can I go see her?" Letty asked.

"Yeah." The doctor said. "Go on."

She got up and opened the door. Alyssa was laying on the bed shaking a little. There were needles in her arm and white patches everywhere. Letty went over and held her frozen little hand that was shaking like mad.

"It's going to be Ok now." Letty said reassuring her.

"It's never going to be Ok." Alyssa said. "Something will always happen."

"You know what? Something will always get in the way of normal life and all those things will make us stronger. Each experience we have brings us closer together, let's us dive into adventure and it's way better than the norm." Letty explained.

A slight smile appeared on her face and she looked at the door. Dom appeared and sat next to Letty.

"What are we talking about?" Dom asked.

"Things will never be normal." Alyssa answered. "But that's Ok."

"Yes it is." Dom said leaning back.

For a second she switched off completely but then for the next she remembered something.

"Did you find Aunt Mia?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, she and the kids were taken but we found them in a Russian hotel near the capital." Dom replied.

She remembered something else and looked at Dom.

"We have to get out of here." Alyssa said.

"Why?" Dom asked.

"It's Brian's birthday." Alyssa answered.

Quickly they rushed out of the hotel room and booked their flight on the way. They got on the plane and flew back to the Canary Islands.

Brian woke up and walked to the kitchen where some presents were laid out for him. He opened them one by one and smiled. Ramsey came through and said happy birthday to him.

"Your party is later on." Ramsey said.

"Are my parents coming?" Brian asked. "And Alyssa?"

"I don't know." Ramsey said. "Maybe."

The day continued on and some of Brian's neighbours and friends came along to the party. It was a pool party but Brian didn't want to go in as long as his parents weren't there. He sat on the edge and splashed his miniature feet in the pool. Ramsey came over and crouched down.

"Cake's ready. Come on." Ramsey said.

Before he got up, a single tear rolled down his face and landed in the pool. He went into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting for him to arrive. Brian got to the middle seat among the many Hispanic kids and looked down at his birthday cake.

"Happy birthday to you." They said kind of struggling.

Suddenly the singing turned more deep and there was one voice overpowering the others. He looked up from the cake and saw his father, his mother and his sister. He got out from under the table and hugged them all.

"I missed you guys." Brian said.

"We did too." Dom said.

"It was one last time." Letty said.

"Now we can all be together." Alyssa finished.


End file.
